Rise of the Magic
by samuraifan282
Summary: It's been a little under a year since the Overlord's defeat, and Alexus is living life as a normal girl attending Sensei Wu's Training Academy. But, it all comes down with a trip to Borg Industries. Then, not only has an old enemy been rebooted, but a new villain arises, and he's marked Alexus as an enemy... (Reading Legends of the Samurai before this is recommended!)
1. Different Life

**Okay, so this is the sequel to Legends of the Samurai! It's rated T so that I have a bit more freedom, and for some violence later on in the story, but nothing too graphic! But, it won't be too different, and I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

Alexus Johnson was rushing to her science class.

She was attending Sensei Wu's Training Academy, and living her life as a normal girl again. She rushed through the halls full of students, never stopping or slowing down. Soon, she opened the door, and quickly walked to her seat, with a hurried, "Hello, Mr. Julien." Zane smiled, as he always did when she called him that. "Good day, Miss Johnson," he responded in a light tone. Alexus set her stuff down, and looked up at the board. She silently cheered, when she saw the header, "Hereditary Traits." Science was one of her worst subjects, but she still loved to learn about traits almost as much about twins.

The bell rang, and everyone filled in their seats, and Zane started his lecture. He was in the middle of talking about the effect genes has, when something crazy happened. Electricity began to travel around him, and he lost control. Alexus quickly looked around the classroom when she saw Brad using a remote control. "Hold on, I'll go get Co- I mean, Mr. Hence!" Alexus said, running from the classroom.

She ran down the English corridor, and slammed the door open. "Hey, Alexus, is there a problem?" the teacher asked, and all the students turned her way. "Mr. Julien's having a bit of trouble," she started, and she was blushing from the attention. "Say no more, lead the way," Mr. Hence said, setting down his lesson plan, and walking through the seats, with the students following him. "Here we are," Alexus said, as she made to open the door, but her hand met Cole's and she quickly withdrew it, and he opened the door just as Mr. Smith and his students where coming.

They all scrambled inside, and Mr. Hence automatically grabbed the remote from Brad's hands. "I think the whole ordeal is absolutely ridiculous," Alexus said, glaring at Brad. Cole started pressing random buttons, trying to figure out how to turn it off. The whole thing resulted him in just smashing it against the desk. Mr. Julien stopped fidgeting, and the students groaned. "Mr. Cole is the worst," Brad said. "I heard that!" Cole snapped, but he was ignored as the bell rang.

The younger students ran out to recess, but the older students, such as Alexus, went to their next classes. "Well, I have computers, later," Alexus said to the teachers, quickly gathering her stuff, and walked quickly out of the classroom. She was heading to Ms. Smith's class, but she was stopped by Mr. Walker. "Alexus, you have Nya next, right?" he asked hurriedly, knowing that she was in a rush. "Yes, why?" Alexus asked. "Well, can you give her this?" Jay said, handing her a card with a rose taped to it. "Aww, of course. See you, Mr. Walker," she said cheerfully, joining the flow of students.

Alexus quickly walked down the steps, and entered her last class for the day. "Hi, Ms. Smith, Mr. Walker thinks I'm a postal worker, and asked me to give you this," Alexus said, handing Nya the card. "Always good seeing you, Alex," Nya said, smiling. "You as well, you will always be my favorite teacher," Alexus said. "What about English?" Nya asked slyly. "That is complicated, and I have to take my seat," Alexus said hurriedly, and sitting down, blushing, as she logged onto the computer.

She opened her hard drive, and pulled up her story file. She was one of the fastest typers in her class, and Nya didn't care that she was making up a story as long as she was typing. All too soon, the bell rang, and Alexus saved her work, and left the classroom. She went to her dorm room, and dropped her stuff off, and headed to the library.

This was a normal day for Alexus Johnson, but something would happen soon, to change it, and all started when Nya got a phone call, telling her that the school had gotten permission to go to Borg Industries for a field trip. Only grades 6-9 were allowed to attend.

* * *

Alexus looked around the library, and saw her friends, Harry Jones, Oliver Brewer, Hope Granger, and Dawn Kirkland, sitting at a table. She slid into a seat next to Dawn's and looked at the paper work they had gathered. They had a History assignment from Mr. Smith, and they had to choose a historic event that occurred in any time. Dawn wanted to do World War II, but everyone else decided on the era of the Ninja, mainly because Alexus was a part of it.

"Okay, so what happened on August 4th, 2013?" Oliver asked. "That was the day the ninja were infamously turned into kids, and a Grundle attacked them, until the Green ninja had to save them, by turning them, and the Grundle back to their rightful age, but at the same time, Lloyd Garmadon turned himself older, speeding up the hands of time for the final battle," Alexus said. "Correct! Now, what happened almost two months later?" Oliver asked. "Two historic events," Hope started. "First, Ninjago had seen its first stone army attack for the first time in centuries," she said. "And the chosen Samurai apprentice retrieved her sacred sword," Harry said, glancing at Alexus.

"Do you think that we would get extra credit if we have someone to come and talk to the class about what it was like, training with the ninja, and help saving the world?" Dawn asked. "Maybe, or would it be cliché?" Alexus asked. "You just don't want to talk in front of everyone, do you?" Oliver asked. "Of course not, I hate being in the center of attention!" Alexus said. "Come on! Don't you want to get an A?" Hope asked. "Yes," Alexus said, defeated. "Alright, what happened next?" Oliver asked, looking through the papers. "The heroes traveled to the dark island, and no one knows exactly happened except for those who had been aboard the ship," Alexus said, raising an eyebrow.

It continued like this for a while, and everyone had their own parts, and by the end of the night, Alexus had the jobs of typing the papers so that everyone had a copy, and finding her samurai outfit, to wear during the presentation. She stayed up past eleven to finish the project, which was due tomorrow. At last, she hit print five copies, and collected them. Closing her laptop, she went to bed, and was out like a light.

* * *

Her dreams were a vast void of darkness, and black. She tossed and turned in her bed, and one voice kept telling her, _the enemy has been rebooted. The enemy has been rebooted._ She had been having this dream for months, but this time, the voice said another thing. _It's the rise of the magic, he's ready. It's the rise of the magic, he's ready._ It seemed as if though she had been asleep for only five seconds when her alarm clock rang out with the radio, and she was shaking like mad. "Whoa, Alexus. You look like you've seen a ghost!" her roommate, Lia said, getting out of her bed. "It's a long story, one that I shall not divulge to others," Alexus said in a distant voice. "Alright," Lia said, use to her roommate's cryptic rants.

One hour later, Alexus was in Mr. Walker's math class, barely paying attention to him. She hated Math, and was almost certain she would never have to use it if she became a lawyer. But today was different, Mr. Walker seemed distracted as well. He kept losing his place, and his breathless rants often trialed off. Soon, the bell rang, and Alexus gathered her stuff to head to Mr. Hence's class. She was in the ninth grade honor class, and it was one of the most behaved in school. Cole gave her a smile as she took her seat. She smiled back, and took out her five paragraph fantasy short story essay. It was a lot longer than five paragraphs, but she didn't mind.

Her story was about a samurai and a ninja, a romantic story on how they defied all odds of the rivalry, and restored peace to the land. The bell rang, and class started. Cole stood up from his desk, and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, so today, we have our short stories to turn in, and as a treat to the class, we can share our stories to the class if you want, and we don't have to do any work for the day!" Mr. Hence said. The class cheered for a few seconds, and fell quiet. "Okay, do we have any volunteers?" he asked. More than half the class' hands shot up, including Alexus'. "Oh, wow, that's great guys! How about, Alicia?" he called on Alexus' friend who sat behind her. Alicia started her story about a troll in the woods finding a fire crystal, and using its newfound object to travel through dimensions. Alexus hung on to every word, and clapped when Alicia looked up.

"Amazing! Next?" Cole said, and the hands were raised again. "Dawn," he said. She stood up, and read a short story that was written as a letter from an American World War II fighter pilot named Alfred F. Jones to his English girlfriend, Alice Kirkland. She ended it with, "You're hero, Alfred F. Jones." It was all Alexus could to not burst into laughter at that point, marveling at the fact that Dawn had just wrote US/UK fanfiction for homework without anyone knowing! "Beautiful! Our hearts go out to Alfred, and hopes that he will survive the war!" Cole said. Alexus snorted, with she quickly turned into a sneeze as people turned her way.

"Miss Johnson, do you have anything to say in the matter?" Mr. Hence asked, looking at her. "Oh, um, I'm sure that _Alice_ will have her happy ending that is meant to be," Alexus said. "Oh, well, do you want to read your story to the class?" Mr. Hence asked. "Gladly," Alexus said slyly, standing up.

_Long ago, the world was in turmoil, as the samurai and ninja were at war. No one was sure who was the ally, or the enemy, who was a friend, or foe. The samurai fought for the people, keeping them safe for decades. The ninja fought for their rights, and both sides misunderstood each other._

_One day, walking along a peaceful valley road was a young man. He was a ninja, but no one knew but his closest friends. He was traveling, not seeking power, but peace. He had nothing but a straw backpack, which contained clothes, and his small wealth, but also he carried a sword and knowledge. He turned the corner of the road, and stumbled upon thieves. Wanting to waste no time, with their silly demands, he pulled the sword from his belt, but never intended to kill._

_The thieves figured they had more in numbers, and charged. The man fought them, but didn't fight them as well. He wore his opponents out without lifting a finger, and when it seemed as if though they had all collapsed from exhaustion, he traveled on. But, he only stepped three paces when he heard a noise behind them. One thief, who was particularly big stood up, and raised his boulder sized fist. Before the man could draw out his sword again, the thief fell on his face to reveal a young girl behind him._

_The man put his sword away, and approached her. He bowed, and when he stood up, he spoke with a smooth voice. "Thank you for saving me, however may I return the favor?" The girl bowed as well. "There is no need to thank me, I was just being kind. But, you can tell me your name," she said. "I am Valiente,"he said. "My name is Leal," she said, blushing a little. "That is a wonderful name," Valiente said, seeing her cheeks turn red. "You have a very noble name," she complimented. "Thank you, where are you from?" he asked. "A small village nearby, I can show you the way if you like," she offered, stretching her hand out. "I trust you," he said, shaking her hand._

_So, they walked on the mountain path, never saying a word. Leal was never nervous about-_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Alexus," Cole said, stopping her. "Yes?" Alexus asked, looking from her papers. "Okay, did you remember I said five paragraphs?" Cole asked. "Yes, but I couldn't contain myself to just five!" Alexus said. "Five pages?" Cole asked, and everyone laughed. "Maybe," Alexus said, her gaze quickly shifting for a split second. "Okay, tell you what; I will definitely read the whole thing when I'm grading the work, and every extra paragraph will be worth five points of extra credit," Cole offered. "Alright, then I should get an A on the essay," Alexus said, sitting down as the students laughed.

"Alright, anyone want to take their turn?" Cole asked, trying hard not to roll his eyes at the former samurai. Hands shot up in the air again, and they continued. The bell rang, and they all left their papers on the front table. Alexus hurried with Dawn to History with Mr. Smith. "You ready?" Dawn asked as they entered to room. "No," Alexus said, taking her seat next to Oliver, and Harry and Hope soon joined them.

The bell rang, and the chatter died down after a few seconds. Kai stood up, and wrote on his board. "History Presentations," he said, putting the chalk down. "We are here to tell each other about our favorite things that have occured in history, and learn a little more about it. So; any volunteers?"

A few hands shot up, including Oliver, and Alexus silently begged for Mr. Smith not to call on them first. "Jackson," he called, and five other boys walked to the front of the room. "We would like to talk about the era of the ninja!" Jackson said, and all boys pulled down ninja hoods in unison. "It was very epic! The ninja went away for a while, and not many people know what happened, and when everything was bleak, the golden ninja showed up on a dragon and took out the Overlord!"

It was all Alexus could to not face palm at the moment, and they boys started kicking and punching the air. "Alright, alright! That is enough," Kai said, stepping up. "Next?" he asked as the boys went back to their seats, and Oliver stuck his hand up again. "Frank," Kai called, and another group of five boys stepped up, and from their costumes, Alexus could tell that they were covering the Revolutionary War, but only one person was wearing red.

Three people were behind Frank, and they were all wearing blue. "We are doing the Revolutionary War, and it was a very sad time for England, he never comes out of his house on July 4th," he started. "Are you going to roplay Hetalia?" Kai cut in. "How'd you know?" they asked. "Trust me, you're not the first one, and I know what you're talking about, so I will give you a B+ for now," Kai said, putting a mark on a clipboard. "I knew it!" Alexus hissed at Dawn as the boys sat down.

"Okay, so does anyone have anything legit?" Mr. Smith asked, looking at the students. Alexus was not surprised that her group was the only ones with their hands up. "I expect nothing less, please step up," Mr. Smith said. "May I go change into my costume?" Alexus asked. "Go ahead, but be quick," Mr. Smith said.

Five minutes later, Alexus stepped into the room with her samurai gi on. "Oh, so this is what's going to be," Kai said, smiling at her. "So, we also chose to do our report on the era of the ninja, but we have one person who has witnessed a small part of it," Oliver started, looking at the paper Alexus had given him.

"First of all, we would like to start with our favorite story that we learned, the time when the ninja went to the Dark Islands," Harry said. "The journey itself was not an easy one, for while sailing over the seas, the ninja were attacked by sea creatures called 'Star Teeth.'" Hope said. "Those little creatures primary goal is to sink boat, and will not rest until it is done," Dawn said. "Hold on, if I may interject, how do you guys know about this part? If I remember correctly, your witness was asleep through the entire attack," Kai said, smirking at Alexus.

"We did our research, and it helps when most of your teachers were more than willing to relay the story," Alexus said. "Was it Cole or Nya?" Kai asked. "It was Mr. Hence. He is a very good English teacher by the way," Alexus smiled. "Alright, continue," Kai said. "Alright, so, when the storm had passed, the ninja found a huge gaping hole in the side of the boat, and water had filled the room fast, but not enough to sink the boat, thankfully," Oliver continued. "There is something more to the story, but that part is something you should have Mr. Julien tell, for it is most personal to him," Alexus said.

"Anyway, when the ninja had finally arrived to the dark islands, they were immediately confronted with the threat of the stone army," Oliver said. "Alright, I have something to do first, but I can see you did your research well, and just hand me the papers to grade and return to your seats," Kai said, and the students did so. "Alright, so recently, we have been given clearance to go on a field trip to Borg Industries, but, only grades 6-9 are allowed to attend," Kai said. The students immediately erupted into cheers; they were a ninth grade class. "So, today, I expect you all to be on your best behavior, as we leave after fourth period," Mr. Smith continued. The bell rang, and the students gathered their stuff, and left to their next class.

Alexus quickly changed back into her uniform, and stuffed her gi back into her back pack, and went to choir with Cole's father. She could barely pay attention, but she did and sung beautifully along with the other altos. Not much happened, and when the bell rang, Alexus grabbed her backpack, and quickly ran outside with her grade, and filed onto the bus.

She gave quick 'hellos' as she passed the teachers, and sat down in an empty seat. She watched as Harry and Oliver sat down together, and Hope and Dawn sat down with their other friends. Alexus sat her bag down on the empty seat next to her, and looked out the window, completely oblivious to everything around her.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked, and Alexus looked at the aisle to see Cole standing there. "Go ahead," she said, moving her back pack. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting in the teacher section?" Alexus asked. "Well, when there is a student in need, I think that I can make an exception," Cole said. "Thanks," Alexus said. "So, I read you're 'short' story," Cole started, using air quotes on short. Alexus laughed lightly. "So, what did you think?" she asked. "Well, it was a wonderful read, and I think a story about a ninja and a samurai defying all laws and falling in love was original," Cole said.

"Yeah, I still have no idea where I got the inspiration for the story!" Alexus said, causing Cole to laugh. In front of the bus, Kai looked back at the two, and smiled. "Some things never change over the year," he said, shaking his head.

* * *

**Phew! It took me a while to write this, and I hope you enjoyed this! You'll find out why this is called "Rise of the Magic" later soon, so keep reading! Also, I have a poll on my profile, so, could you check it out? I think that you'll like it!**


	2. Villains

**Okay, so I'm back and I hope this chapter will be a little more exciting than the last one!**

* * *

Cole and Alexus talked through the whole ride, and soon, the sky darkened as they entered New Ninjago City. They looked around them, marveling at the lights. "Wow," was all Alexus said. "I know," Cole said. Nya was admiring it all as well, until her eyes fell onto the road in front her too late; and the bus crashed. The driver in the other car was shouting at them when Cole got up from his seat, and left the bus. Alexus looked out the window, and laughed when she saw him flex his muscles, and made to lift the truck.

But, a huge robotic mech came up behind him, and long story short, they had to walk the rest of the way to Borg Industries. Luckily, it wasn't a far walk, and soon, they were walking up the steps. "I think Mr. Walker looks beside himself in glee," Alexus said to Cole. He laughed as he looked the way Alexus was pointing. "I think you might be right," he said. Mr. Julien was somewhat leading the group, and they were approached by a female android. Alexus couldn't exactly describe her appearance, but she would definitely remember the electric green eyes.

"Welcome to Borg Industries," she said. Zane was breathless, or, as breathless as he could be. "My name is Pixal," she said. Alexus smiled at Zane's expression, and knew he felt the classic love at first sight. "I think that Mr. Julien just became a Disney prince," Alexus whispered to Cole, and he laughed lightly. "What happened to Elsa's words of wisdom?" he asked. "Good point, but look at Mr. Julien," Alexus said as Pixal started to scan Zane, and Cole followed her gaze. "Now, look at her, and let's hope she isn't Hans," Alexus said. "Then, who does that make you?" Cole asked. "I think that I could be Olaf," Alexus said, and it took all Cole had to not burst out laughing at that moment. He had to maintain his image of a professional teacher.

"Mr. Borg would like to see the ninja in his office on the 100th floor," Pixal said, indicating the ninja, and started leading Sensei Wu, Nya, and the other students away. "See you, Cole- I mean, Mr. Hence!" Alexus said quickly, before following the group.

They were led to a room with giant screens, and what seemed to be game consoles. "Whoa!" Alexus said, recognizing what was going on the screens. "Is this going to be a new video game? I've been waiting forever to have a game where I can play as the ninja, and be simulated in the situation at the same time!" Alexus said, excitedly. "You do know that you've basically lived some of their adventures, right?" Nya asked, trying not to laugh at her former apprentice. "Yeah, but as a samurai apprentice, not a ninja," Alexus said as if though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The girls were gathering around one specific machine, so Alexus and Nya headed over to see what they were marveling about. "What's that?" Alexus said, moving a little in front of the crowd. "It's a perfect match console! It's supposed to show you your perfect match with flawless results!" one student said. "You should try it, Ms. Nya!" another girl said. "I doubt a machine can show you your perfect match," Nya said, but none of the less, she stepped onto the platform anyway.

"It's obviously going to be Mr. Jay!" the first girl said, as the machine started up. "Nya Smith. You are a strong, self-confident young woman, who refuses to be in a boy's club. Here are your results," the machine said, as a figure appeared on the screen. When the image cleared, Alexus gave a small, "Eep!" and had a horrified and confused look on her face.

The image was that of Cole Hence.

Nya just had a horrified expression, and looked at Alexus. "Are you okay?" Nya asked in concern. Alexus opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. "If Cole is your perfect match, then who is mine?" she said in a whispery voice. And without another word, she stepped onto the console's platform. "Alexus Johnson. You are a clever and witty girl that wants to do something good in the world. Here are your results," the machine said, and the image started to clear, and Alexus was on the verge of biting her nails, but instead was clutching her necklace as if though it was her life line.

"Ah," was all Alexus could say, before she collapsed on the floor, as the image of Jay Walker appeared.

"Oh no, not again!" Dawn said, looking at the situation. "No one tell the boys anything!" Nya said, bending down to look at her student. Alexus hadn't fainted, but she had just become horrified, and weak in the knees. "Are you okay?" Nya repeated the question. "Not really," whispered Alexus. "Can you stand up?" Nya asked. "I think," Alexus said. Hope and Dawn went to her side, and helped her up. "You know, this stuff only happens in Disney Channel, and fanfiction. And last time I checked, we weren't in a fanfiction story!" Alexus exclaimed. "Well, let's get a move on with the tour, hopefully that will clear our minds of some things," Nya said, helping Alexus walk forward.

"I'm okay, I will not have another emotional break down," Alexus told herself as they walked to the next room. "Yep, her mentality has cracked, just like Ivan," Dawn sighed. "Well, I'm not a physco, and in Ivan's defense, he's the cutest physco you will ever see," Alexus said in a rather normal tone. They were taken to an area that seemed to be the factory part of the place. "Wow, all this is very impressive," Alexus said, still in a normal tone, but she still allowed herself to be lead. Nya was genuinely concerned for Alexus at this point, but she still admired all the technology around her.

Suddenly, something very odd happened. The technology assistant's eyes began to turn red. "Oh man, now this is a si-fi movie!" Alexus said. "This will be the end of your tour," Pixal said, her voice suddenly more robotic, and dark. She turned around, and her green eyes had turned red. "I knew it! Technology was going to be our downfall! I told you so, Mother!" Alexus shouted to the sky. "Uh, hello! Do you not see the real situation here?" Nya shouted. "Oh right, back in action? Alexus asked, sticking her hand out. "Back in action," Nya repeated, taking it.

"Now, let's do this, I hope you haven't forget how to fight," Alexus said. "Same with you, did you happen to bring the silver blade?" Nya asked, as they stood back to back. "Yes, Nya, because we were going on a field trip to a tech industry, I brought my sword with unbelievable powers," Alexus said sarcastically, then jumping so she could kick an oncoming robot that use to function as something that lifted heavy objects. "Don't take that sarcastic tone with your mentor," Nya said slyly. "Stay together!" she shouted to the students who were looking at everything nervously.

"Look, a window!" Brad shouted, pointing to a far away area. "No! Do not break formation!" Nya shouted, but the students ignored her, and started running to the window. "Why don't boys ever listen to me?" Nya asked, running forward. The students had ran onto a conveyer belt, and was now running in the opposite direction it was moving to move away from another machine that fired beams of intense heat.

Nya ran past them, jumped, and kick the machine, but fell onto another conveyer belt that was going in the direction of something that was meant to crush metal! She backed up, and then quickly stood up, and ran before she could get crushed. She jumped, and grabbed onto the outstretched side of Sensei's wooden staff, and he pulled her onto the conveyer belt with the students. "Oh, how are we supposed to get out of this one?" Alexus asked, looking around.

"There's a window over there!" Sensei shouted, pointing to an area closer to them. "Works for me!" Alexus shouted, running with the students. "Run! Jump! And Kick!" Nya shouted to the students, as she jumped high to kick one robot that welded metal together. They went onto that conveyer belt, only to find that it lead to an incinerator! "Oh, come on!" Alexus shouted, trying to run the other way, but she might as well have been running on a treadmill. "I hate technology!" Alexus shouted when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere. Then, she tripped and fell on her face. She rolled onto her back, and looked at the flames with horror. She tried to stand up, but the ground never stopped moving, and that made it difficult. She closed her eyes, when she neared, not wanting to see the flames.

Then, it stopped.

She opened her eyes, and miraculously, the belt stopped moving, and she sighed in relief. She stood up, and looked around as all the students gathered at the window. She looked out of it, and saw another bizarre sight. The ninja were wearing new gi, and Zane was flying a hover copter. "Well, judging by the gi, we are definitely back in action!" Alexus said in a victorious voice as she walked onto a platform with the rest of the students. Nya was supervising and made sure that none of the students were left behind, and just before she could leave through the window, she was stopped as someone grabbed her ankle.

It was Pixal.

"This will be the end of your tour," she said, but Nya kicked out, and hit Pixal's head. She ran to the ledge, as the hover copter started to rise. Nya jumped, and caught hold on the wing. Then, they left the building area. They landed in front of the building, next to the bus. "What next?" Alexus asked Sensei, breaking away from the group of students.

"Jay and Cole, you two take to the ground. Kai and Zane, I want you two in the sky. Nya, make sure the students get back to the academy safe, and try and contact Lloyd. Alexus, monitor the area, but stay out of trouble. I will do what I can for the people," Sensei instructed. Alexus nodded, and ran down the street, and turned down a dark ally.

She looked around, and saw nobody, and took her backpack off. She pulled out her samurai outfit, and smiled. "Just because they got new gi, doesn't mean that I can't put on my old one," she said. She quickly changed out of the school uniform, and shoved it into her bag. "Act casual," Alexus said to herself, looking at her mostly red clothes, glad they still fit even after a little under a year. She swung her backpack over her shoulder, and walked out of the ally, examining the street. It appeared the tech had gone against the human race, and the security mech were all heading in the direction Alexus had left, more than likely heading for the ninja.

Alexus took this to her advantage, and ran in the direction of the now deserted streets. "Man, people hide fast," she said, looking around. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she wasn't giving up.

Soon, everything was silent, and nothing was moving, except Alexus as she ran down the street. Only when she turned a corner on South Street, did something happen. A huge noise, that sounded as if though from an explosion rang out through the night. It sounded as if though it came from nearby, and Alexus ran down the road, looking around frantically. She turned to the right on the next block when she saw it.

Down at the other end of the street was a wall of cars, stacked upon each other. On top of the wall, was a man, leering down at the empty street in front of him. He looked like a classic magician with an impressive feel to his wardrobe. He was wearing a black tuxedo vest over a white shirt, along with black dress pants and shoes. He had a cape as well, and a large scepter in his right hand, but he had no top hat on his spiky black and white hair. His eyes were a surprising soft sky blue, but they were threatening none of the less.

Alexus thought back to Sensei's words, "Stay out of trouble." She thought about it, but figured that this would be the best time to ignore those words, because this guy looked like another threat. "Well, they knew me when," Alexus muttered, and started running down the street towards the pile of cars. The figured looked down at her, and smirked. "Well, well. Is this the best Ninjago City can offer?" he leered down at her. "Well, I'm not the best, but you're attempted takeover was kind of inconvenient because someone else started trying to take over the city as of ten minutes ago, and I just happened to be in the area, so, you get what you get," Alexus said. "Ah yes, a sarcastic one, this will be fun," the figure said. Alexus noticed that he had an impressive, yet soft voice that was donned with a British accent.

"Can we get to the introduction, I'm on a schedule," Alexus said, with a sly expression. "Well, if you insist, and you are my only audience, why not get comfortable?" the man said, and he raised his right hand, as if though reaching out for something, and his eyes turned olive green. Without another word, thick, thorny vines shot out of the ground, and wrapped themselves around Alexus. The thorns pinned the material against her skin, and scraped against her arms as she tried to struggle against the vines.

"Comfortable? Good," the villain smirked at her. "I am the Sorcerer. Ninjago City will bow down before me, or suffer my wrath!" he shouted. "Yeah, been there, heard that, could you speed it up; I'm kind of on a schedule?" Alexus asked. "You will be the first to suffer, and your end will be the example to those who even think about crossing me!" he said. "Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble, but this is the part where I make a heroic escape, and we battle, only for you to leave, but swear upon vengeance," Alexus said simply. "Alright, I accept your challenge," the Sorcerer said. "Okay, first I do this," Alexus started, moving her hand, so it stuck out of the vines.

She concentrated, and her eyes started to turn silver. It seemed as if though her sword was materializing out of thin air, and it was. When the sword turned solid, she closed her hand on the hilt, and swung it around, cutting the vines. She rubbed her arms, and winced when her hands pasted over the scrapes. "Amazing feat, young one! However did you do it?" the Sorcerer asked, pretending to be impressed. "Well, I know you're being sarcastic, but I'm not a normal girl. I'm the samurai apprentice!" Alexus said, boldly.

"Well, samurai apprentice, let's see how you do against this!" the Sorcerer shouted, and he jumped off of the car stack, and slammed his fist on the ground when he landed. It created a crater, and shook the ground. Alexus lost her balance, but quickly regained it. "Is that the best you have?" she asked when the shaking stopped. The Sorcerer just stood up tall, and smirked. The next second, a hand shot out of the ground, and gripped Alexus' ankle. "Ah, awaking the undead, impressive," Alexus said, using the sword to hack off the hand around her ankle, as more hands shot out.

"Well, I suppose today can get weirder," Alexus muttered as many bodies crawled out of the ground. She readied herself, and took a stance, and soon, her sword was only a flash of silver. _Good thing my dad taught me what to do during the zombie apocalypse,_ Alexus thought. From a few yards away, the Sorcerer was analyzing how Alexus was fighting. _Seems I've underestimated my little friend here,_ he thought. "Something tells me that my son will get along well with her," he muttered. Then he raised his scepter, and everything froze, the undead, Alexus, the whole world was frozen, except for the Sorcerer, who had started to weave through the walkers. When he was closer to the apprentice, he raised his scepter, and they all turned to dust. He slammed it on the ground, and everything moved again.

Alexus looked around, and only saw the Sorcerer. She raised her sword defensively in his direction, but he only laughed. Alexus charged, but before she could come within one yard of distance, he swung his hand as if though swatting a fly, and she flew backwards, and landed hard on her back on the gravel. She had dropped her sword, and she tried to get up. But, the Sorcerer had covered the distance between them, and lifted her by the front of her shirt. Her feet dangled in the air. Without a single word, he threw her across the street, far, and she hit a stone building, the mere impact of her head against the stone wall with the hard force knocked her out cold before she got a chance to say, "Going down."

The Sorcerer picked up her silver blade and examined it. He felt something powerful, but it just didn't fit him. He discarded it by throwing it down a dark ally, and turned his attention back to Alexus. He walked over to her, and threw her over his shoulder, and they vanished from the street without a trace.

* * *

**So, that happened. Well, so far, two people try to take over Ninjago Ctiy on the same day, new record! Let me know what you think of the new villain, and what's in store for Alexus! Just let me know your thoughts on any subject! Also, please vote on the poll, and have a great day, night, or whenever it is for you!**


	3. The Sillers

**Alexus: Hi, I'm Alexus Johnson, from Rise of the Magic, and you're reading fanfiction!  
*****Pulls out silver wand, and proceeds to draw the fanfiction logo.*  
****Alexus: Pretty cool, right?**

* * *

Rylan Siller was pacing in his room. He had heard previously that his father had captured a girl. But, he also heard that it wasn't just any girl, but a samurai. If he remembered correctly from more than a year ago, there was a samurai that had allied with the ninja. He knew that if he could slip downstairs into the place where his father kept his prisoners, he might be able to talk to her. He figured it would be easy to sneak downstairs, but the hard part would be talking. He stopped, and went to his door, and stepped into the hall.

* * *

Alexus stared at the concrete ceiling. She was lying on her back on a stone bench attached to a wall. She was incredibly bored out of her mind, and she was missing her sword. She sighed, and sat up. She was in a cell, with only one dim light. "It could be worst, it could be dark," she muttered. "Excuse me," a soft voice said from the darkness outside the cell.

Alexus jumped a mile, and looked past the bars. A silhouette stood just beyond the light. "Who are you?" Alexus asked, standing up. The figured stepped forward into the light, and a man around Alexus' age stood in front of the bars. He was very handsome. He had sky blue eyes, and blond hair that was in small spikes in the front, and a streak of black on the left side. He had clothing that was mainly black, except for a white long sleeved shirt he wore under a short sleeve jacket. He was also very handsome.

"I am Rylan, Rylan Siller, what's your name?" he asked. Alexus stared suspisously; he seemed too kind for someone to be in this place. "Alexus Johnson," she said. "Are you the samurai, Samurai X?" Rylan asked. Alexus snorted, and Rylan had a confused look on his face. "If you don't mind my asking, but why are you laughing?" he asked. "Sorry, it's just that, you're a bit off, I'm not Samurai X, I'm the samurai apprentice," Alexus said. "A-a-apprentice?" Rylan stuttered, a confused, and slightly horrified expression on his face. "Yeah, what's the big deal?" Alexus asked. "I did not know there was an apprentice," Rylan said. He messaged his temple, and turned around in a circle, before going up against the bars.

"Is there a problem?" Alexus asked. "It's okay, it's okay," Rylan repeated to himself, and Alexus noticed that he spoke with a heavy British accent. "Okay, so please tell me that you're an ally with the ninja, or some type of hero!" Rylan asked, a desperate tone to his voice. Alexus walked to the bars. "Of course, but no matter what you say, I will never betray my best friends!" Alexus said. "Your display of trust is amazing. I wish I could know the feeling," Rylan said. "Okay, where are you going with this, I'm a bit of on a schedule, by the way, what time is it?" Alexus asked. "About 11 pm," Rylan said. "And I am behind schedule," Alexus muttered, rubbing her hands together. "Alright, I'll make this quicker for you," Rylan started.

"I don't want to be a bad guy, I want to be a hero," he said. "Why would that be a problem for you?" Alexus asked. "Well, you see, my father is the Sorcerer," Rylan said the last part quickly, as if though trying to talk to fast for her to hear, but she did anyway. "Your father is a villain?" Alexus asked simply. "Yes, and I know what you're thinking, but I don't want to be the man my father wants me to be, I-" Rylan started, but he was cut off by Alexus. "Okay, I see where you're going with this," Alexus cut off. "I can tell you don't believe me, but don't people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul? You tell me what mine says," Rylan said, leaning down a little. Alexus thought it was slightly ridiculous, but she came closer, and looked into his eyes.

She felt like she was looking at a sky, one full of purity, and brightness. She blinked, and stepped back. Rylan wasn't joking; she felt as if though she had actually looked into his soul. "What did you see?" Rylan asked, smiling at her, knowingly. "I see a new friend," Alexus said, returning the smile. Rylan's widened, and he stood back a little. He reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a small silver key.

He quickly unlocked the cell door, and Alexus walked out, and stretched. "I hate closed places," she said, her arms dropping to her sides. Rylan smiled, and proceeded to lead her down the dark stone hallways.

"So, how did you become a samurai?" he asked after they walked in ten minutes of silence. "You know, I sorta forget, but I remember that I was walking down the street with my twin, and we were going somewhere, I think it was a park. And I remember that I was attacked by serpentine, and I think I did pretty well if I do say so myself, until one of the snakes punched me in the jaw. I don't really know, it was a little over a year ago," Alexus explained. "I'm sure it's an interesting story none of the less," Rylan said. "I know it is, and there is one more thing-" Alexus started, but Rylan quickly pressed his hand against her mouth, and pushed her against the wall alongside him.

Alexus was very confused, but then, she heard footsteps, and they were getting louder. Alexus tried to shrink in the shadows, as she heard footsteps were getting louder than her heartbeat. Soon, the Sorcerer turned a nearby corner, but he completely passed by Rylan and Alexus, never glancing their way. When he turned another corner, Rylan breath in relief, removed his hand, and they stepped out of the shadows.

Then, a horrified realization came to them. No doubt that the Sorcerer was going to notice Alexus missing, and be very angry about it, add the fact that his son was helping her escape only made things worst. As if though he knew her thoughts, Rylan took Alexus' wrist, and they started running down the halls. They soon came upon a wooden door, and Rylan pulled out the keys again. He was trying to stuff one in a lock when they heard a scream of fury. Alexus' eyes widened, and Rylan finally fitted the key in the lock. "Hurry up," Alexus said as pounding footsteps were to be heard.

"I am," Rylan said, trying to turn the key, but his hands were shaking too much. "He's coming," Alexus' voice was growing in fear. "I know!" Rylan exclaimed, and finally, the key turned, and the door swung open. Alexus closed it behind them, but it didn't do them much good.

They ran down the dark, carpeted halls, and weaved through the crowd of guards dressed in white or black, who surprisingly gave them no notice. Then, the wooden door was blown off its hinges, and the guards looked at the door to see the Sorcerer, fast walking towards them. He looked around the room, and raised his staff, and a dark blue wave shot out from it, knocking everyone in the mansion to their feet, including Rylan and Alexus.

They quickly got up, and ran through the halls. "FIND THAT GIRL!" the Sorcerer shouted, making the guards quake in their boots. "Or else," he started, but he was panting with fury so hard, he couldn't find the right words. Instead, he grabbed the closest, unfortunate, guard by the front collar of his shirt. "Find her," he whispered in a menacing voice, and when he dropped the guard, he scrambled to his feet, and ran down the halls, looking for Alexus, along with the other guards.

Alexus heard when the guards started shouted, "OVER HERE! I FOUND HER!" They turned down to the right, and found themselves at a dead end, with nothing but a window at the end of the hall. "Oh no," Alexus said, and looked behind her to see guards blocking off the possibility of going back. "Any ideas?" Rylan asked. "Nope, not at the moment. You?" Alexus asked. "Maybe, give me a second," Rylan said. "We don't have a second!" Alexus exclaimed, as guards started closing in. She looked around, and saw a metal tray on a table. "Eh, better than nothing," she said, grabbing the tray.

She proceeded to hit many oncoming guards in the face with the tray. "Serving trays, who knew, right?" she asked, knocking another guard out. "Alright, I have a plan!" Rylan said. "Go for it!" Alexus shouted, hitting the tray so hard on a head that it dented, and she was forced to toss it to the next closest, who caught it, while she kicked him in the chest. "We jump out of the window!" Rylan shouted. "That's crazy!" Alexus said. "Slightly, but you have to trust me with this!" Rylan said, suddenly next to her. On reflex, she made to punch him in the face, but he caught her fist before it made contact with his jaw.

"Close one," Alexus said, and instead kicking a guard in the nose. "So do you trust me?" Rylan said, offering his hand. Alexus looked back, and at him again, before taking his hand. Rylan smiled again, and started running towards the window, with Alexus right beside him. Soon, the window was close enough, so they planted their feet, and jumped. Alexus closed her eyes, and waited for the feeling of breaking through the glass, but it never came. Soon, she felt the cool spring air hitting her face. She then waited to feel the hard impact of hitting the ground, but it never came.

"Alexus, you can open your eyes now," Rylan's soft voice said. Alexus did so, and found out that she was already on the grass. She scrambled to her feet, and looked back, expecting to see a broken window at head level, but only saw stone. She looked up, and saw angry guards looking down at her two stories up. "Shall we go then?" Rylan asked. "Sure," Alexus said, looking away from the guards, and they both took off across the dark lawn.

Soon, they came across a tall, concrete wall, and Rylan slowed down as they approached it, but Alexus only sped up, and climbed on to the top of the wall with ease. She sat down on the top, and looked over it, she could see the city, and its lights, still shining. "Help me up!" Rylan called from the foot of the wall. Alexus now had a choice. She could forget about Rylan, and leave by herself, or she could stay true to her word, and pull him up. There was only one thing she could do, and reached out to grab Rylan's outstretched hand.

She pulled him up the wall, using all of her strength, but he was eventually sitting at the top with her. They looked at the city with excitement, and they jumped down onto the sidewalk under them. Rylan looked at the wall behind them, before laughing.

"I can never thank you enough, and will be forever indebted to you," Rylan said gratefully, before taking her hand and lightly kissing it. "It's quite alright, there is no need to thank me," Alexus said. "But, there must be some way of showing my appreciation," Rylan said. "You can just thank me, by helping me find my other friends," Alexus said. "Other friends?" Rylan repeated. "Well, I like to think that we're friends now, is that okay?" Alexus asked. "Definitely, that would make you my first," Rylan said.

Alexus said nothing, and she looked down the street. "Do you know where they are?" Rylan asked. "No, but I have a hunch on where they're going to go, depending on the situation I left them with," Alexus said. "Where?" Rylan asked. "It's a far walk, but we should make it there in two days if we leave now," Alexus started, sighing slightly at the thought. "I think that it might take a little sooner than that, just tell me where you want to go exactly," Rylan said. "Well, have you ever heard of the name 'Garmadon?'" Alexus started.

"Yes, and why is that important, isn't he a villain?" Rylan asked. "Not exactly, you know the whole Overlord thing?" Alexus asked. "Yes, why are these questions important?" Rylan asked. "Because after that, Garmadon went good, and he has a monistary, and I know my friends would go there for a good place to hide from the technology," Alexus said. "Wait, so Garmadon is a good guy? That is amazing!" Rylan exclaimed. "Right, so should we get a move on?" Alexus asked. "Certainly, the sooner, the better, and I might be able to surprise you," Rylan said, smiling slyly, as he started to walk down the street. "Wait, what does that mean?" Alexus asked, following him, but she got no answer.

* * *

The Sorcerer kicked a table across the room. "So, Rylan helped that girl escape?" a voice, slightly deeper than Rylan's asked him. "That is correct, son," the Sorcerer said, straining to remain calm. "I told you that that goody-two-shoes brother of mine would betray us. I told you that he wanted to be a weak hero. I told you that he never changed since we were young!" the voice said. "I know that, and I still think little of those warnings. I knew he would help her the second he caught wind of the fact the she was an ally of the ninja, he would help her. He exceeded my expections," the Sorcerer said. "How so?" the figure asked. "Well, Artimus, it's what you wouldn't do," the Sorcerer said to his eldest son. Artimus Siller stepped out of shadows of the room.

He, like his brother, was very handsome as well. Artimus was tall, and slightly muscular. He had jet black hair that was matted, yet well kept, with a streak of white in it. His eyes were not full of compation like Rylan's though. Artimus' eyes were black, and emotionless except for the burning hate he felt for his brother. He wore a long sleeved light gray shirt that had a folded collar over a plain white t-shirt. He wore black pants, and black shoes, and, like the rest of his family, spoke with a British accent. "Don't worry, Father. I will see to it personally that Rylan will come back, along with that girl," Artimus said, before leaving the room.

Soon, he was out of the mansion, and was walking up to the concrete wall. He simply raised his hand, and his eyes turned red, and the bricks began shifting, to make an opening. He walked through it, and as his eyes turned back to black, the bricks shifted back to a solid foundation. "Watch out brother," Artimus started, walking down the dark street. A security mech spotted him, and Artimus simply waved his hand and the mech started sparking before blowing up. Artimus walked through the ash, never blinking, or without his emotion changing. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

**Well, okay! So, tell me what you think about the new characters! You can find out more about Rylan and Artimus by going to my OC bio. I think that you're beginning to figure out the title!**

**What do you think will happen later on in the story?  
Do you think that Alexus and Rylan will ever catch up to the ninja, and Nya?  
What do you think Artimus is going to do if he ever catches up with Rylan and Alexus?**

**Find out next time in Rise of the Magic!**


	4. On the Run

Rylan and Alexus quickly passed through the city without getting stopped by anything or anyone. By the time the sun was starting to rise over the horizon, they were walking through a huge desert. Some moments seemed as if though time had stopped, for it was so silent in the brief periods when the wind stopped blowing.

Rylan and Alexus rarely said a word to each other, and by the time the sun had set and risen once, a forest like area had come into their view. "You tired yet?" Rylan broke the hours long silence. "No, you?" Alexus asked. "Nope," he said. His head glance behind them for the tenth time that hour. "Are you okay?" Alexus asked, noticing this. "Of course; why wouldn't I be?" Rylan said quickly. "You just seem as if though something is going to attack us from behind any minute," Alexus said. "Do I?" Rylan asked, glancing back again, and Alexus rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you do," Alexus said. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit absent minded," Rylan said. "You don't need to apologize, we all have our nervous habits," Alexus said. "Is that why you've never let go of your necklace since I first laid eyes on you?" Rylan asked, offering a small smile, as Alexus quickly dropped her hand to the side. "Would you prefer me to bite my nails?" Alexus asked. "No thank you," Rylan said, as they walked through thick trees.

Alexus looked up to see if she could see the sky. She could, and actually saw clouds, but they didn't appear to be moving. "Hey, Rylan, is it weird that those clouds aren't moving at all?" Alexus asked, peering up at them. Rylan looked shocked for a second before he looked up too. "Yes, preculiar, isn't it?" he asked. Alexus blinked, as they walked on. She couldn't shake the feeling that something odd was happening, and right under her nose too. Rylan looked forward as well, and glanced behind them again.

Suddenly, they heard voices echoing off the trees, and Rylan and Alexus stopped in their tracts. The voices seemed to be coming from their left, and they silently agreed to persue it. They walked through the trees, never making a sound, and careful not to step on twigs. "-It will scramble their signals," a female voice was saying. They crept slower and slower, and Alexus wasn't looking too closely where she was stepping, a twig cracked under her foot.

Alexus closed her eyes, when the voices stopped. Alexus looked around, and saw that Rylan had climbed a tree, and was hidden among the branches and leaves. He stuck out his hand, and Alexus took it, climbing the tree. Suddenly, a sheering pain was on her hand that Rylan was holding onto. Alexus withdrew it on instinct, and fell down onto the base of the tree.

"OVER HERE!" a rough voice called, that sounded familiar, but Alexus had hit her head onto the ground when she fell, and it sounded distant, and her vison swam in and out of focus, and she saw Rylan in the branches with a horrified and frustrated look on his face. She rolled onto her stomach, and slowly got to her feet, while rubbing her head. "Hey, you!" a voice called behind her, and she turned around to see Cole, pointing a weapon at her.

"Alexus?" he asked, and automatically put his weapon down. "Did you find them, Cole?" a voice called from the clearing. "False alarm!" Cole shouted back, smiling at Alexus. "What do you mean, 'False Alarm?'" the voice said, as the rest of the group, including Lloyd came up from behind Cole. He stepped to the side, revealing Alexus. "Alex!" Jay said, walking up to her, and high fiving her, which she aimed, poorly, and accidently smacked him on the nose.

"Sorry, I hit my head when I fell from the tree," Alexus apologized, blinking until her vision finally going into focus. "Oh, sorry about that," Cole grimanced. "Wait a minute," Lloyd said, looking around. Without another word, he quickly climbed the tree that Rylan was in, and after some yells, and leaves falling down, Rylan fell onto his stomach from the tree. Lloyd landed on his feet as he jumped down, and Rylan scrambled to his feet. He raised his arms at shoulder length when Cole quickly pushed Alexus behind him, and the ninja stuck out their techno blades at him.

"Hold it! He's with me!" Alexus said, walking in between Cole and Rylan. "Who are you?" Cole asked fiercely, glancing at her, then glared at him. "I am Rylan Siller," he said, looking at Cole square in the eyes. "Why are you with her?" he asked, weapon still raised. "I mean you no harm, nor will I ever. I allied with Alexus, and together, we escaped the lair of my father," Rylan said. Cole was the only one who still had his weapon out, but Alexus lightly touched his shoulder, and he looked at her, before lowering his weapon slowly.

Nya walked over to Alexus, and looked at Rylan. "Anyone Alexus can trust we can trust, right?" she asked the others. Jay walked forward, and stuck out his hand. "Jay Walker, please to meet you!" he said, smiling huge. Rylan shook his hand, and said, "You as well." Kai walked forward and did the same, as did Lloyd. "Sorry I threw you out of the tree," he said. "No problem, it's not nearly as bad as what I've been through in the past," Rylan said. "Pleasure to meet you," Zane said. "Thank you," Rylan said. Cole still had his arms crossed, and was looking at Rylan sternly. "Cole!" Alexus said.

Cole reluctantly walked forward, and stuck his hand out. "Cole Hence," he said. Rylan shook it, and smiled, revealing a row of perfectly white teeth. Nya's eyes widened a little, and looked at Alexus, who was shocked to see his perfect smile. "Can I talk to my apprentice in privet for a moment?" Nya asked, innocently, gripping Alexus by her shoulders. Without waiting for an answer, Nya wheeled Alexus around the trees until they were out of earshot from the guys.

"Whoa, Nya, what are you doing?" Alexus asked when they stopped. "I just wanted to ask why you brought a guy with you? Not just any guy, one who is perfect in apperence, and British! I know how you feel about British guys!" Nya whisper shouted. "Well, because he helped me escape, and I made a promise to him that if he helped me, then I would allow him to fight with us, and I have to honor a commitment!" Alexus said. "I've taught you well. And he is just a friend right?" Nya asked. "Yes, and I hope Cole realizes that soon," Alexus said. "Speaking of which, what are we going to do about the match maker thing?" Nya asked; her tone suddenly desperate. "I don't know, but I don't feel anything for Jay, he is just a great friend, nothing more," Alexus clarified. "Right, friend," Nya repeated, and looked back at the direction of the guys.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, we are just going to let it go," Nya said. "Act like nothing happened," Alexus said. "Right, and let the cards fall where they may," Nya said, as they started walking back. "Let time take its course," Alexus whispered as the guys came back into view.

"Alright, so what's next?" Alexus said, rubbing her hands together. Her question went unanswered, as they heard a familiar voice. "Lloyd?" They turned to see Misako walking towards them. "Hey, Mom," Lloyd said, walking forward, and hugging his mother. "What are you all doing here?" she asked, looking at them all. "The Overlord is back, and he wants my golden power," Lloyd said.

Alexus was about to say something, but decided not to for the moment, but she was freaking out on the inside.

"Where's dad?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah, where's Lord Garmadon?" Kai asked, slight distain in his voice. "He no longer goes by Lord Garmadon. Here, he is Sensei Garmadon," Misako said. "_Sensei_ Garmadon?" Kai repeated. "I am glad he is on our side. With Sensei Wu gone, we will need all the help we can get," Zane said.

Alexus was dying to ask, but she literally bit her tounge.

"Don't worry, Sensei Wu is strong. He reached his age for a reason. "Garmadon is away right now, but he will return tonight to teach, won't you join us?" Misako asked. The ninja stepped forward, but were stopped when Misako added, "But, he had taken an oath of peace, and forbids all weapons." Alexus still had no idea what happened to her silver blade, and walked forward with Lloyd, Nya and Rylan, while the ninja were figuring out what to do about their techno blades. "Who are you?" Misako said, spotting Rylan for the first time. "I'm Rylan Siller," he said, sticking out his hand. "Siller, that name sounds familiar somewhere," Misako said, shaking his hand. Rylan had a slightly disappointed look as his hand dropped to his side.

As they walked to the monastery, it was decided that Zane would look after the weapons. As they walked through the front wall, they saw children at play. They kicked the ball, and Cole caught it. When the kids looked to see who caught the ball, and looked amazed when they looked the hero's way. They ran towards them, and Cole spun the ball on his finger. "At least there's some places where I'm still consider cool," he said, but the kids ran past him, and swarmed Lloyd. "Nope, still totally lame," Jay said, as they walked towards the kids.

Jay high-fived a few, and Cole started lifting two that were clinging to his arms. Nya looked at them adoringly, while Alexus looked at Cole with the same expression. "I know that look," Misako said, knocking them out of their trance. "What look? I wasn't looking!" Nya said quickly. "Two boys, one heart?" Misako asked, smiling knowingly. "Is it that obvious? What am I going to do?" Nya asked, looking at Alexus with a guilty expression. "Oh, I hate technology," Alexus said. Rylan had not been paying attention, and started to walk forward.

He walked silently, and in one swift motion, he picked up a flower from the ground, and walked on. Alexus peered at him closely. He stopped walking when he was a yard away from the kids. He held the flower up, and let go of the stem, but it stayed in midair. Alexus and Nya's eyes widened, as he started moving his hands around the flower, and many of the kids had stopped to watch. Suddenly, a ball of fire surrounded the flower, but disappeared as soon as is appeared, and Rylan grabbed the stem, and the flower had turned into paper.

"Do you think he's from Hogwarts?" Nya asked Alexus, as the kids clapped. "I hope," Alexus said. Rylan tossed the paper flower to the side, and bowed. He looked back at Alexus and winked. "Alexus, please tell me you're not having a moment," Nya said. "On the inside I am, but I don't want Cole to see it on the outside," Alexus said.

Cole clenched his fist quickly when he saw Alexus wide-eyed, and impressed. Rylan was doing a good job on getting on his bad side.

* * *

Later that night, they were sitting in the monastery, waiting for the lesson to begin. They looked at a door that was projecting a silhouette of a man with four arms! The ninja and samurai gasped when they saw that, but sighed in relief when they just saw a short man open the door, and bowed out of the way of a taller, older man. "That's Garmadon? Phenominal!" Rylan whispered to Alexus.

Sensei Garmadon's eyes quickly swept over his students, and lingered slightly on Rylan. "Today's lesson is called the Art of the Silent Fist. To fight without fighting," he started. "Do I have a volunteer?" he asked, looking back at the students. After a second, Lloyd raised his hand, and said, "How about me?" He stood up, and Nya said, "The ultimate battle, round two!" Alexus laughed slightly. "Attack me, but please refrain from using your powers, I happen to like my dojo," Sensei Garmadon said, and the students laughed.

Lloyd looked at them, before charging at Garmadon, his fist raised. Sensei Garmadon simply moved to the side so Lloyd went crashing into the table. "The key is balance," Sensei Garmadon said, balancing his staff on the ground as an example. Lloyd charged back at him, and sent a flurry of attacks at his father. Garmadon ducked, and dodged all of them with ease. Eventually, Lloyd sent a flying kick at his father, but Garmadon simply yawned, and rolled out of the way, and Lloyd went crashing into a support beam. "May I present to you the greatest ninja in all the land," Sensei said, smiling. The ninja face palmed, while everyone else laughed.

Lloyd stood up, and stretched his hands out, as a green transparent orb started to form from it. "Easy son, it is only a lesson," Sensei said. Lloyd's hands automatically dropped to his sides. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said. "You let the anger take over you, something I know well," Sensei Garmadon said. He turned to the other students. "Pair up, and practice," he said to them, and they all stood up. Nya and Alexus automatically paired up, "I will try to attack you, hopefully, you understood the lesson," Nya said, challenging her apprentice.

Rylan looked around the room, and almost jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. The hand belonged to Cole. "Do you want to be partners?" Cole asked. "Alright, do you want me to attack you first, or do you want to go?" Rylan asked. "Let's see how well you understood the lesson," Cole said, smirking. "Alright, but I warn you, I'm a quick learner," Rylan said. "I think I like my odds," Cole said. Rylan backed up a little, and rubbed his hands together.

Cole ran towards Rylan, who merely stepped to the side. Cole turned around, rushed towards Rylan. Cole quickly dropped to his feet, and tried to side-sweep Rylan. Rylan simply did a small flip over the leg, and Cole quickly stood up, and made to punch Rylan in the jaw, but the former just ducked. The force he threw made him crash down onto the floor. He heard a light laugh from somewhere, and he stood up, to see Alexus laughing, before she ducked a high kick Nya sent from behind her. "Excellent work, Alex!" Nya said. "I've had a pretty good mentor!" Alexus said, smiling.

"You're really good at this," Cole said, kicking Rylan at the torso, but Rylan just bent back, as if though trying to limbo. "Thanks, would you like me to attack you now?" Rylan asked, smirking slightly. "No way, I still have a reputation to maintain," Cole said. "And what would that be?" Rylan asked. "Well," Cole started, but they were interrupted when they heard a distant scream. Everyone stopped, and the students paused. The heroes wasted no time in running outside, where they saw Zane, leading Pixal, who was tied up.

"Wait, what?" Alexus asked, seeing the female android. "What's she doing here?" Cole asked. "Why don't we take her apart to find out?" Kai suggested, stepping forward, but Zane stopped him. "Stop! She was only programed by the Overlord," Zane said, taking out his techno blade. "No," Sensei Garmadon started, but Jay stopped him. "It's not a weapon, it only hacks into stuff," he said. Zane used the tip of his blade and pressed it lightly against Pixal's forehead. It seemed as if though she was incased in a hologram of ice, and when it disappeared, her eyes were electric green, instead of red. She no longer glared at them, instead, but had a confused expression.

"Zane? Why am I tied up?" Pixal asked. Zane quickly undid the bindings. "You were under the control of the Overlord," he said, and the ropes fell to the ground. "How did you find us?" Alexus asked. "The Overlord looked through the memory of Sensei Wu," Pixal said. "My brother, is he alright?" Sensei Garmadon said. "Yes, he is fine," Pixal said. Suddenly, she gasped. "What is it?" Nya asked. "I didn't come alone," Pixal said. "What?" they all asked in unison. "Who else is there?" Alexus asked. "Nindroids," Pixal said. "Nindroids?" they all repeated in unison.

* * *

**Yes, nindroids! Keep in mind, this is still following the Rebooted season, but with what I like to call, an "Alexus twist!" So, tell me what you think, and please go to my profile to vote on the poll!**


	5. Nindroids

**If you'll remember what happened the last chapter, it ended off with Pixal telling our heroes about the oncoming attack from nindroids.**

* * *

The heroes all took a battle stance, and looked around, on high alert. "Oh, I don't see anything!" Jay said, looking around fearfully. Alexus was gripping her necklace, and stood close to Cole. "Now's your time to prove yourself, Rylan," she said. "Don't worry, I think I can handle it," he said confidently. Suddenly, as if though they materialized out of thin air, they began to appear, and they laughed cold, raspy, dark laughs.

More appeared, and they surrounded the heroes in a circle. They all charged, and soon, everyone was locked into battle. Alexus had to use hand to hand combat against the three, two of which who had a sword. She ducked, dodged, punched, kicked, and everything else that she could do, but the nindroids were more than a match for her. One thrust her sword towards her stomach, but she quickly jumped out of the way, and the other two grabbed her arms. "I'm not a person you want to mess with, C3PO," she said. "We'll see about that," the nindroid said, raising his sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" a voice shouted behind them, and Cole was using spinjitzu, and threw the nindroid out of the way.

Alexus used the robot's momentary distraction, to swing her arm into one of their faces, and swung it into the other. "Good moves," Cole said, as they stood back to back. "Thanks, you're still good for a former English teacher," Alexus said. "Thanks," Cole said, before they linked arms and started to fight together.

Rylan was surrounded by five nindroids. "Target: Unidentified," one of them said. "It appears I have the element of surprise on my side," Rylan said, smiling at all the nindroids. "Bring it, pretty boy," one nindroid challenged. "You asked, and for the record," Rylan started. His eyes turned dark metallic gray, and his hands started to glow the same color. The nindroids rushed forward, but he simply punched the ones that got close to him, and they started to spark as they collapsed. "My name… is Rylan," he said, kicking another nindroid, so that it stumbled back into the others. He brushed some of his blond hair out of his eyes so that it stuck up with the rest again, and continued to fight.

"There's too many of them!" Cole shouted, as Alexus kicked a nindroid in the face. "I have a plan!" Alexus shouted. "You have a plan?" Kai asked. "I have a kinda plan!" Alexus said. "Then go for it, genius!" Kai said, kicking a nindroid. "Alright, where are the others?" she asked, looking around. "We don't have time to do a head count, just improvise!" Jay shouted. "Okay, follow me, and don't get taking down!" Alexus said, running, and dodging through the nindroids. "Seriously, that's your plan?" Kai shouted, as the ones that heard her, started to follow. "Yep!" Alexus shouted, roundhouse kicking a nindroid in the face, and running on.

"It's the only thing we got!" Cole shouted, dodging a sword. "What have you got to lose? To me, this is positively exhilarating!" Rylan shouted. "You're a strange man," Kai said, before eventually following Alexus. Soon, the others had saw what was going on, and started to follow. "Whose plan was to run?" Nya asked. "You're apprentice!" Kai said. Alexus led the group towards the place where the water wheel was spinning. "So, what now, we're cornered/ Way to go, Ms. In-Love-With-Cole!" Kai said, glaring at Alexus.

"Hold on, I'll figure something out, hopefully," Alexus said, looking around. "Wait, in love with Cole?" Rylan asked, looking at Kai, then Alexus, then Cole, then Alexus again. "Yeah, long story, but a good one if you listen, I might write it in a story one day," Alexus said, smiling. Everyone had more confused looks at this point.

"I have a plan!" Alexus said suddenly. "You have a plan?" Kai asked. "I have a kinda plan!" Alexus rephrased. "Well, talk quickly, Loony Lovegood!" Kai said. "Okay, you have got to stop with all those nicknames, and gather around," Alexus said, and they all went into a huddle with Alexus talking quickly.

The nindroids were looking around, when they saw the water wheel get derailed, and started to roll across the ground, trampling the robots in the way. It headed into the forest, and soon, the vehicles that the ninja had previously rebooted were either soaring in the sky, or moving through the trees, depending on the vehicle. The nindroids wasted no time in trying to shoot them down, and after a few tries, they did, and the vehicles had been overturned, or fallen out of the sky, and had caught on fire.

Back where the water wheel had eventually stopped rolling, the heroes climbed out of the buckets. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick, I've never been on a roller coaster ride before!" Alexus said, looking around. "Wow, I can't believe Anna's plan actually worked!" Kai said. "Actually, I'm pretty sure her name is Alexus. But, you have known her longer than I have, so I could be mistaken," Rylan said, giving Kai a curious look. "Nope, my name is Alexus!" she said, as Nya slowly helped her sit down at the base of a tree. "Then, why did he call you Anna?" Rylan asked. "Have you ever seen the movie, 'Frozen?'" Alexus asked. "No," Rylan said slowly. "Well, we're going to change that soon," Alexus said.

"Anyway, the nindroids will soon discover that we set the vehicles on autopilot, so we have to get moving," Cole said. "I'll go back and look after the monastery," Misako said, walking back through the trees. "What are we going to do next?" Alexus asked. "The Overlord wants my golden power," Lloyd said. "Speaking of which, is there anything that can stop him?" Alexus asked. "The techno blades were designed for that purpose, they can reboot the system, and shut down the Overlord for good," Pixal said. "Excellent, but how are we going to do that?" Alexus asked.

"We could head back to the city, and get to Borge Industries," Cole said. "That sounds reckless, yet smart, but mostly reckless," Alexus said. "What about me?" Lloyd asked. "You have to get as far away from technology as you can," Nya said. "I'll go with you," Sensei Garmadon said. "What about Alexus, doesn't she have some silver power or something?" Cole asked. "Yeah, but what's silver to gold?" Alexus asked. "The Overlord will stop at nothing to get Lloyd, why would he pay attention to what power I have?" Alexus continued. "Don't look it like that, you are still the backup, in case the Overlord does get to Lloyd, you can save him!" Cole said, grabbing her shoulders, and looking into her eyes. "But, nothing is going to happen to me, right?" Lloyd asked. "Not if I have anything to say about it," Sensei Garmadon said.

"The falcon knows the secret location to my Samurai X cave, you can take what you need from there," Nya said. "You have a secret cave? I thought we knew everything about each other!" Jay said, looking slightly glum. "Wait, you didn't know about it?" Alexus asked, at the same time Nya said, "A girl's gotta have her secrets."

"Wait, you told your apprentice?" Jay asked, looking at Alexus, who shrugged. "My _samurai _apprentice!" Nya said. "Wait, what should I do?" Rylan asked before they started walking their separate ways. "That depends, what can you do, other than a simple magicians trick?" Cole asked, looking at Rylan with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that was a magician's trick, but I do happen to be a sorcerer, in training," Rylan said, his expression blank. "A sorcerer?" Alexus asked. "Wait, you brought him to the team and you didn't know this?" Kai asked. "It was an honest mistake, I never told her!" Rylan said, getting in between them.

"So, what can you do?" Jay asked, looking eager. "Well, almost everything, except changing the weather, no one can… change… never mind," Rylan said quickly. "Well, can you demonstrate something for us?" Nya asked, kindly. "Of course! Let's see," Rylan said, starting to rub his hands together quickly. He looked down at his hands, and started blowing in between them. When he opened his hands, his palms were as orange as fire. Then, he snapped his right fingers over the left palm a few times, and flames danced upon his hand. "Well, I can't really think of anything impressive!" Rylan said, closing his hand. Everyone looked at him awestruck. "Are you Harry Potter?" Jay asked, having the most amazed look of all. "No," Rylan said, shaking his head.

"Well, let's go! See you later Lloyd!" Alexus said, giving Lloyd a quick hug, before the group went their separate ways.

As soon as there were no ninja or samurai in sight, a tall figure stepped out into the moonlight. "Hmm, silver power that's only matched by the golden power, huh?" Artimus Siller said, smiling maliciously. "I think father will be very interested in that, but slightly disappointed that the golden power is already being searched for," he said, rubbing his chin. "Halt!" a robotic voice said from behind. Artimus moved some of his hair out from his eyes, and turned around. "Hands where we can see them, if you have been helping the ninja, you have the right to remain silent," the nindroid said, sticking out a sword at Artimus, who had raised his hands to above his shoulders. "If only that was the case, but how far off it is," he said, his eyes turning cerulean. The nindroid began to spark, and collapsed on the ground. "Oops," Artimus said, before turning on his heel, and disappearing from thin air without a sound.

Artimus appeared in front of the stone wall surrounding the Siller mansion. He held his hand up, and his eyes turned bright red, and the light grey bricks started to shift out of his way. When he was inside the wall boundaries, the bricks shifted back into place as he walked on. He approached the front door, and opened it, and walked into the large hallway. He turned a nearby corner, and went into the nearby room. "Hello Father," he said, finding the Sorcerer seated in one chair, reading a book. "Ah, Artimus, back so soon? Did you fail already?" he asked. "Of course not, I was about to succeed, but then, I heard something very interesting that I thought you might like to hear," Artimus said, sitting down in the chair across from the Sorcerer's.

"Oh, and what could have been so important, you disobeyed my orders?" the Sorcerer asked, closing his book, and setting it down on the table, his actions simple, but there was a certain furry in his eyes. "Power," Artimus said. "Power?" the Sorcerer repeated. "I have discovered that Alexus has silver power, which is only second to Lloyd Garmadon's golden power," Artimus said. "Why are you telling me about Alexus? You know I like only the best!" the Sorcerer said. "Yes, but someone already wants the golden power," Artimus said. "Who? Someone I can crush easily?" the Sorcerer asked. "No, the Overlord," Artimus said slowly. "Ah ha! One of my biggest rivals! He thinks he can gain the power to destroy me! Not if I gain the power to destroy him first!" the Sorcerer said, standing up.

"What shall I do, Father?" Artimus asked eagerly, standing up as well, and following his father as he walked down the hall. "Find Rylan and Alexus, bring them here, by force if you have to," the Sorcerer said. "How? Alexus was surely trained by great warriors," Artimus said. "Right, of course, but we just need a little leverage, everyone has a weakness, and find hers," the Sorcerer said. "Right, I think I might know the perfect person," Artimus said, smirking. "Already? Who?" the Sorcerer asked, glancing at his son for the first time. "Her mentor, I saw when I saw spying on them, that they were like sisters, almost, or perhaps the black ninja, she seems to be close to him!" Artimus suggested.

"Perfect, son! Do whatever it takes to bring them here, but make sure Alexus is unharmed, take guards to help you," the Sorcerer said. "I might, but I need to find them again, it shouldn't be too hard though," Artimus said. "Whatever, as long as I have her power in the end, and mark my words, Artimus, if she dares to resist, I will break her spirit and crush her heart!" the Sorcerer said, clenching a fist for emphasis. "Have you perfected the spell?" Artimus asked, impressed. "No, not yet, but soon I will, then nothing will stop me," the Sorcerer said.


	6. Technical Difficulties

**Okay, I'm so sorry this is super late! I just had a huge brainstorm today, and I decided to put it to good use, and to write, not only this chapter, but parts of this story in the future! So, I hope you like it, and watch out for those troublesome nindroids!**

* * *

By the time the sun was setting the next day, the nindroids had already set up a defense around the city, in search of the ninja. Just as the sky was orange, they had stopped a circus tour bus. They searched the many trains attached, but they did not find anything. "No ninja here! Would you like to check up my sleeves?" Offered the magician with a slightly nervous voice. The nindroids searched the last area, a vanishing box, but did not find anything. One shook their head at their leader, and said, "You're good to go."

As the trailers started moving again, the lid of the vanishing box opened, and Nya stepped out, followed by Kai, Cole, Alexus, Rylan, and Jay. Alexus was clutching her heart and breathing deeply. "I have claustrophobia!" she said, sitting on the floor. She took out a napkin from her pocket, and started taking deep breaths from it. "You're going to be fine, we got past the defense," Cole said. She looked up at him, and nodded. "Of course _Cole_ would be the one to calm you down," Kai remarked, hiding his smirk. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cole said, standing up, and looking Kai in the eyes.

"Never mind that! We can only take you to the power station, just outside of the city," the magician said. "Thank you," Nya said, and the magician disappeared, literally into some other room. "Yep, basic magician's magic! I could have blown his mind!" Rylan said running two fingers along the spot the magician had disappeared. "We don't have time for that, what's the plan now?" Kai said. "We're gonna shut down the power," Nya said, taking a magician's wand from a nearby top hat, and started waving and pointing it at all of them as she began to explain. "You're holding it wrong," Rylan said, and Nya gave him a pointed look. "Sorry, continue," he said politely. "Think about, it, if we shut down the power, the nindroids stop, and the rogue tech shuts down as well!" Alexus said, walking next to Nya. "Exactly, thank you, Alex," Nya said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Isn't Pixal connected to the power too? Won't she shut down?" Jay asked. They looked around. "Don't tell Zane, we all have to be at our A game," Kai said. "Where is Zane anyways?" Cole asked, looking around. "Last I heard, Pixal was offering to repair the damage," Alexus said, pulling out her satchel, and started digging through it. "What are you looking for?" Kai asked. "Something very important," Alexus said, and finally pulling something out. "Seriously? You brought that with you?" Kai asked. "Duh! Why wouldn't I bring it?" Alexus asked, waving her copy of Frozen around. "You get crazier by the second!" Kai said. "I brought it here in case I found a working t.v. and I can show the movie to Rylan! A fangirl's job is never done!" Alexus claimed. "Fangirl?" Kai asked.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand," Alexus said, taking Rylan's wrist and leading him to a different room. "Wait, do you have any reading material?" Cole called to her before she left. "Of course," she said, stopping and pulling out the first book. It was Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. She tossed it to him. "Thanks," he said, catching it. "You're welcome," Alexus said, leading Rylan away again.

* * *

A few hours later, they were arriving closer to the destination, and Alexus and Rylan had just finished watching the movie. "Wow, what did she mean, 'Sandwiches?' It's it 'sentences?'" Rylan asked. "Yeah, but Anna is cool," Alexus said. "Well, I would think so, especially getting struck in the heart with ice magic, that Elsa character is very skilled at it. I don't think that I could build a castle out of magic, I can try, but I can't guarantee anything!" Rylan said. "That'd be awesome! Can you sing 'Let it Go' while doing so?" Alexus asked. "Well, I prefer not to sing, but I can play the guitar," Rylan said, pulling one out from behind the chair. "That wasn't there before, was it?" Alexus asked. "I can do things that would blow you away," Rylan said, strumming the guitar a bit. He then started playing a recognizable tune.

"Hey, I like that song! But, I also like the Doctor Who parody of it," Alexus said. "No way! You watch Doctor Who?" Rylan asked. "Duh, who's your favorite doctor and favorite companion?" Alexus asked. "Well, Nine and Rose," Rylan said. "I loved Nine! I miss Rose so much!" Alexus said. "Can you sing?" Rylan asked. "Well, not in front of other people," Alexus said, shyly. "Come on! I bet you sound wonderful, amazing voice like yours!" Rylan said. "No, I'm not going to sing," Alexus said, blushing. "Just, can you please sing the parody? For me?" Rylan asked, flashing her a smile. Before Alexus could protest, he started strumming the guitar to the familiar tune again, and Alexus sung on pure reflex.

_Hey there, Rose Tyler  
What's it like in your dimension?  
I'm extremely far away  
But you're so great  
And did I mention  
I love you?  
I don't think so  
But I do  
I swear it's true_

_Hey there, Rose Tyler  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Just listen for my TARDIS  
Close your eyes  
You've got the Bad Wolf deep inside  
I saw your sign_

Alexus was singing in a soft, alto voice, and Rylan stopped strumming when he realized that was all that there was. "That was really excellent! Why don't you sing in front of people? You were amazing!" he said. "Eh, I just don't like to, but you were amazing with that! I can't play an instrument to save my life!" Alexus said. "Oh, I just had to keep myself entertained somehow all those years. Luckily, there just happened to be a guitar in the back of my closet, and eventually, I taught myself how to play guitar rather well," Rylan said. "Nice," was all Alexus could think of to say. "Yeah, I suppose it's a nice hobby. Is there anything you like to do?" Rylan asked. "Well, I like to draw, read, write," Alexus trailed off.

"You're very shy, aren't you?" Rylan asked. "Well, yeah," Alexus said in a slightly defeated voice. "It's okay, I never really had anyone to talk to except my older brother, who liked to bully me, and my dark father," Rylan said. "Yeah, I just have a hard time talking to new people, so they just assume I don't like to talk," Alexus said. "Well, at least you don't have a brother that makes fun of everything you do," Rylan said. "Oh yeah, Anthony and David will give your brother a run for his money, and add Kai, he's not my brother, but he just pokes at everything I do, and I'm not sure why!" Alexus said. "Well, how about a father bent on ruling the world?" Rylan asked. "No, but my relationship with my dad isn't perfect," Alexus said. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Rylan said. "Thanks," Alexus said. "You're welcome," he replied.

Then, Kai walked in. "Hey, sorry to break up the moment, but we're here," he said, smirking at Alexus, which, to Rylan, seemed to be the only expression he looked at her with. "Alright, let's do this," Alexus said, standing up, stretching, and following Kai off the train with Rylan on her heels. They looked around, and walked over to the others. "Hey, how was the movie?" Cole asked, his eyes flickering towards Rylan then back to Alexus. "It was good, same as ever," she said. "Ninjago Power Station," Rylan said, looking at the thing. It was dark around them, probably because there was a raging lightning storm going on above them. "Wow," Alexus said, looking at the lightning more than the power station. "I love storms, where's the rain?" she said, looking around as if though expecting it to suddenly walk in front of her.

"Never mind that, but do you see what's there," Kai asked, pointing at the station. Everyone peered close, and saw that the station was being guarded by tons of nindroids! "Aw jeez," Alexus said, her shoulders visibly drooping. "Looks like our arrival was expected," Kai said. "Looks like we're gonna have to sneak our way in," Nya said. "You mean we get to be ninja for a change? Woo hoo!" Jay cheered and punched the air.

"I should stay behind, I am not built for stealth," Pixal said. "Stay safe, we will be back," Zane said. Pixal nodded as they all ran to the power station.

"You sure you're up for this, British Boy?" Cole asked. "Of course, I've been sneaking around my mansion for some time, I think I might be stealthy enough for this mission," Rylan said. "You have a mansion too?" Cole asked in disbelief. "Shh!" Kai shushed him as the approached the building. "I can climb this, and send a rope down," Rylan said, running his hand on the metallic surface of the wall. "How?" Jay asked. "Like so," Rylan said snapping his fingers and disappearing. They looked up, and saw him sitting on the rafters for the balcony of the building. He tied it around the beam, and tossed it down. Kai grabbed it, and pulled it, when it didn't come lose, he started climbing it. Then Zane, Jay, Cole, Alexus, then Nya. Nya went after Alexus in case the apprentice fell; she wasn't too good at climbing ropes.

Soon, they made it to the rafters, and waited for the other's to come up. Alexus had fallen, and Nya had to catch hold of her wrist, then Cole had grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her onto his back. They all finally reached the rafters, and listened to the floor above, and heard pounding footsteps, all in sync, and it reminded Alexus of the sound of Cybermen, and that frightened her. _It could be worst,_ she thought. _It could be Daleks instead._ When the sound of footsteps faded away, they crept to the balcony, and opened a door, which lead to the control room. When Rylan closed the door behind them, Alexus let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in, and looked around.

They were in a circle-like room. It was dark, and only illuminated by the light of the computer screens, and a large beam that was almost white, but with a somewhat blue hue around it. "That must be the power source," Kai said, walking up to it. He pulled out his techno blade, and activated it before swinging it, but it didn't pierce the glass surrounding it. "I called it!" Alexus said loudly. "Called what?" Kai asked testily. "That you wouldn't be able to break it, of course it wouldn't be that easy!" Alexus said, just as Cole started doing an impressive move with his techno blade, which ultimately lead him to swinging it against the glass, but only for it to reflect, and he appeared to be vibrating.

"One of these buttons or switches has to turn it off!" Rylan said, walking over to one of the panels decorated with hundreds of different big and little buttons, knobs, and levers. "Can't you use your magic to intercept the receptors, scramble the signals, or short out the circuits?" Jay asked. "Pfft, I'm not the tech guy, that's my brother. He would know how to shut this all down with the snap of the fingers, but for amusement, he would take control of all those robots out there and order them on me, injure me 'til I'm on the brink of death, then heal me, then repeat it just so I can relive the pain. He'd do that as long as he wants as long as he doesn't end up killing me," Rylan trailed off, forgetting that they were listening to him. "Father never really punished Artimus for when he injured me, didn't encourage it, but didn't discourage it either, just said that time will heal the wounds," Rylan continued, flipping a few switches.

Alexus placed her hand over his in a consoling way. He stopped rambling, and looked at her. His face started to get hot, and he knew he was blushing, but this one was different. He normally only blushed when he brother humiliated him, and he thought he would never blush again, but here he was, loss at words, all because Alexus had placed her hand over his. She nodded at him in an encouraging way, as if though saying to him, "But you survived through it all." He gave her a small smile, and she moved her hand, flipping a random switch. He felt his hand still warm where she had touched it. This was a new feeling for him, he wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it. He felt warm inside, but his heart throbbed, and his hands were shaking and sweating as he pulled a small lever and turned a small dial, with resulted in nothing.

Jay flipped a switch, and music started playing. "Hey, I like this song," he and Alexus said in unison, immediately recognizing it from the first chord they heard. "Turn it off! Someone might hear!" Kai hissed. Jay stopped nodding his head to the beat, and flipped the switch back. "Buzzkill," he muttered, trying a different knob. Kai heard, and immediately started to get into an argument, not loud, but definitely not quiet either. Alexus just shook her head at the both of them. "Some boys," she muttered. "Oh, and what do you mean by that?" Rylan asked slyly. "Some boys are idiots. Some of them make the idiocity look cute, and dorky, and fewer still make the dorkiness cute," Alexus said.

"Oh, like you?" Rylan asked. "Are you calling me an idiot?" she asked, but she was smiling. "N-no! I just m-mean-," Rylan started, but Alexus started laughing at how flustered he was. "I'm just kidding, I know that you mean I'm a dork," she said. "No, I mean that you're clumsy- no! I mean, you're not clumsy, well, you are- I mean, I am, no! I mean-you are-," Rylan was cut off by the sound of an alarm. "Hold that confusing thought!" Alexus said, looking around. Nya pulled up on a big screen the security footage outside the door. Alexus gave a small yelp of surprise, and jumped into the closest person, which was Kai, arms looking very much like Scooby Doo. He looked at her, and walked over to Cole. "I believe this is yours?" he asked, putting her in Cole's arms. "Hi," he said, looking down at her. "How you doin'?" she asked in a New York accent. "Good now that you're here, in my arms," he said, raising an eyebrow, making her laugh.

Rylan felt a small, but sharp pain in his eyes that he never felt before. It made him wince at the suddenness. "Rylan, are you alright? Your eyes were just green for a second," Nya said. "I'm fine!" he said, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, and he blinked furiously, and the pain went away. "Are you sure?" Nya asked. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I think it's just the storm. Yes, that's it, just the storm!" he said, walking to the other side of the room, where no one was at. He looked at his reflection in a nearby black screen, paying close attention to the color of his eyes. They looked sky blue as far as he could tell. He didn't get it, he hadn't felt that pain ever before in his life, it just happened suddenly when he looked at Alexus, looking at Cole, and he just felt a fire in his stomach, is the only way he could describe it.

He thought he knew what was happening. This only happened to sorcerers, the ones who were also skilled at tracking such as himself. Because of their trained eyes were extra sensitive, they also used emotion in magic, and as a side effect, if those sorcerers felt a certain emotion, their eyes would change a certain color. He knew Artimus' turned bright red when he was feeling particularly furious, and he often got the bitter end of that blow, for Artimus would take his anger out on him. Rylan didn't know what emotion he felt just there, but he knew it must be _his_ emotion! He wondered what it could have been, as he blinked a few times, and walked back to the group.

"Close the door!" Kai directed to Nya as nindroids tried to get in. Then, another thing come up on the screen. It was Pixal. "Pixal! Do not close the door, I'm going out!" Zane said, running over to it. "But we barely repaired you last time we dealt with those things!" Jay said. "You didn't fix me. She did!" Zane said before briefly opening the door, then closing it behind him, but not before a small nindroid came it, and pointed it sword menacingly at them. "Oh great! Now they come in fun size!" Jay said.

The little robot gave no notice to Alexus, Nya, or Rylan, but focused its attention on the ninja still in there. It swung it's sword at them, but the ninja easily countered, but they still backed up from its furious attacks none of the less. "This guy just doesn't know when to quit!" Jay shouted. The nindroid stopped, and fired a lazer at them. Alexus' eyes widened when she realized that there was a crack in the glass! The ninja noticed it too.

"That gives me an idea," Kai said, jumping in front of the glass and proceeded to provoke the small droid. It fired another blast at him, but he quickly dodged, and the crack widened. "This could take a while with that small tin can," Alexus called to them. It turned to her, and fired. Rylan put threw his arms up, and created a silvery, transparent shield. When the beam hit the shield, it shattered luck glass, but it passed through the trio. The nindroid was furious, and shot another beam, and Rylan put up another shield, ending with the same results. "Hey, we kind of need those blast!" Kai shouted. "Don't worry, guys, I'll be the hero!" Alexus shouted in a slightly goofy voice before running past Rylan, and towards the ninja, the nindroid tried to aim at her, but she was too fast. "You can't make a nindroid blast you!" Rylan shouted. "It's 2014; I'll do what I want!" Alexus said, skidding to a stop in front of the power source. "Hey, Tin Man! Your dad was a dalek!" she shouted.

The nindroid aimed at her and fired, it hit the glass again. "I understood that reference!" Jay said. "You're turn!" Alexus said, running again, so the nindroid wouldn't hit her. "Hey, pint size! You shoot like a storm trooper, meaning you always miss!" Kai shouted, turning the nindroid's attention back to him. "We need more nindroids!" Kai said suddenly. "What? You do know what a dalek is, right?" Alexus asked. "No! I just mean that the more that are firing at us, the faster we can destroy this sucker!" Kai said, dodging a blast. "I see where you're heading!" Nya said, running to the door, and turning the wheel attached to it that locked it.

Nya ran back, and stood in front of Alexus defensively, but none of the nindroids paid attention to them. They fired frequently at the three ninja, and they dodged, using the art of the silent fist. Alexus looked around, and before Nya could stop her, the apprentice ran outside. "One day, she's not going to think up of some way to get killed!" Nya said to Rylan before running after her with Rylan on her heels.

Alexus looked around, and saw three nindroids heading right for her, all with swords raised! But, she ran towards them, sliding on her knees under the blade of one. She stopped, tripped the second, stood up and grabbed the raised arm of the last one before it could slam its sword down on her, and kicked it in the stomach, sending it back. She turned around, and saw that they were all unconscious, and a cold metallic arm pulled her back, and she felt herself being put in a headlock. "Why did you ever bother an impossible feat, child? You can not win against us, we are the superior kind!" a dark raspy voice said, pulling her back, and she had to back up along with it. "You sound like every robot in every freaking movie I've ever seen! But they all get destroyed, and humanity always wins, you know why? Because we know how to progress and learn from our mistakes!" Alexus said. "But we make no mistakes!" the robot said. "Then how are you supposed to learn? If you make no mistakes, then how were me and my friends able to sneak past the entire army?" Alexus asked, trying to struggle.

The nindroid strengthened its grip, and closed its arm tighter around her throat, making it harder for her to breathe. "You are not a ninja, you are unimportant!" the nindroid said. Alexus was too busy trying to get air into her lungs to counter. "But, my database says you are close to the golden ninja, where is he?" the nindroid asked. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" she heard someone shout. She felt someone pull the nindroid off of her, and she turned around to see Rylan throwing it over the side of the railing. "Are you okay?" he asked, rushing over to her. "I'm fine," Alexus said, rubbing her throat.

"Alexus Johnson!" a firm voice said behind her. Alexus went rigid from recognition of the voice, and reluctantly turned around. "I can't take my eyes off of you for five seconds without you wondering off, and getting into some sort of trouble!" Nya said, marching up to her apprentice. "Sorry, I wanted to help Zane!" Alexus said. "But with all these nindroids out here, who knows what could have happened to you, you're still young, you haven't even reached your true potential!" Nya said. "I'm sorry, but I knew I wasn't in any danger!" Alexus said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Nya asked. "Because you are always there when I need you most," Alexus said. "What happens when I'm not there?" Nya asked. "Then I know I can handle it myself, because you would never leave me before I'm ready," Alexus said. "But, imagine the worst case scenario when I can't get to you, and you aren't ready, what then?" Nya asked. "Then I learn from my mistakes, and keep going forward," Alexus said. "Even if you could turn back to help me, and I tell you to keep going, what do you do?" Nya asked. "I keep going," Alexus said. "Right. But, I will never abandon you purposely, even though you are coming a long way," Nya said, hugging Alexus in an older sister way.

Then, a nindroid appeared out of nowhere behind Rylan. "Look out!" Alexus shouted, but before Rylan could turn around, the nindroid clattered to the floor. "Well, that never happened in Doctor Who except when he gave the Cybermen the ability to feel," Alexus said, nudging the robot with her foot. "They shut the power down!" Nya said. "Wait, what about Zane?" Alexus asked.

With that realization, the trio ran down the balcony, and stumbled across the ice ninja, kneeling over the female android. "We are compatible, are we not?" Pixal was asking him, smiling. The other ninja walked over to the trio, not daring to interrupt the moment. "We are compatible," Zane said, holding Pixal's hand. Then, Pixal's electric green eyes faded, and she fell limp. They may have only just got there, but Alexus started to cry from Zane's lost expression.

* * *

**Boom! I think I just destroyed your hearts!**

**Anyway, I'm open to song suggestions for this story, so if you have a song that you want in this story, just tell me, and I will try and fit it into the story, but I will not publish any songs with bad words in them, or inappropriate messages in them, and trust me, I will find the messages in the songs, do not doubt my power! My power of song interpretation!  
****Also, I want to know what you think Rylan's emotion was, and it will be revealed in the next chapter! Also, please check out my pole, because it's going to close on October 30th!  
****And last, did you all think I wouldn't right a Halloween fic for Ninjago? Well, this story is not the work of one brilliant author, but one brilliant author, and an even more brilliant author! That's right, I have been writing a story with the even more brilliant author, NewRandomChild01! They are true genius when it comes to writing, and they will be the one publishing it, not me! So, I will tell you when it is published, so worry not, my friends, you will be spooked! You might even realized the true meaning of fear itself!**

***Cue dark, ominous thunder and lightning in the background.*****Alexus: *Starts doing an evil laugh.* *Chokes on evil laugh.* NYA! I need water! Now I know why I'm not evil! *Coughs violently.***

**P.S., what would do you think the ninja would be for Halloween?**


	7. Desert Journey

**Hi, so I'm posting this a bit earlier than usual to make up for the huge gap! Hope you like it, there's going to be a small bit of fluff! Yay! And... that's it for now, so read on!**

* * *

The storm had ended before anyone spoke to Zane. It was a silent agreement to give him his moment. "Zane, we have to get moving, we only shut off the power, but we still need to shut down the Overlord for good," Cole finally spoke. Zane said nothing, his expression was still full of loss and sorrow. "Come on, we have to get moving," Alexus said. "I don't want to leave her," Zane said, never taking his eyes off of Pixal. "Hey, I just had an idea! We can head to my parent's place! They have lots of things that can help us reboot Pixal, and get us to the city! If we head there now, we can make it by the afternoon!" Jay said. "Are you sure?" Zane asked, finally looking at someone else. "Of course! Since when have one of my ideas ever failed?" Jay asked. "Well, there was that one time when-,"

"It was a rhetorical question!" Jay silenced Alexus before she could finish. "Alright," Zane said, lifting Pixal up, and carrying her bridal style, and they left the power station, and out into the desert just as the sun was rising over the horizon.

* * *

Artimus was walking, he'd been walking for some time, his instincts telling him to go to the power station. By 8:30 am, he had reached his destination. "Oh, Rylan, you should really cover your tracks better," he said, looking at the pair of tracks he recognized. He looked over the power station, and saw heaps of nindroids shut down. "Hmm, looks like I'm too late," Artimus said, and bent over, and ran his fingers through the sand. He looked over, and saw more tracks. "Almost there, brother," he said, following the tracks.

* * *

Alexus had almost fallen asleep by the time they were halfway to their destination. "I'm still 16, I need to sleep," Alexus said, one of her eyes was closed. "Hold on, I got you," Cole said, walking up to her. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her as Zane was carrying Pixal. "Hey!" Alexus said, but she was smiling. "Ah, ah, ah, you said you were tired, now you get to be in my arms again," Cole said, smiling down at her. "Sometimes you really know how to annoy me and make me flustered all at the same time," Alexus said, blushing faintly. "You're so cute when you're flustered around me," Cole said. "Well, you're incredibly handsome," Alexus said. "Is it just my looks that make an amazing author such as yourself at a loss for words?" Cole asked. "No, of course not, you're really nice, and valor," Alexus said. "I love it when you use different words so I have to look them up later to make sure you didn't insult me," Cole said. "Of course I wouldn't insult you!" Alexus said. "Good, I would never do anything to hurt you!" Cole said. "I know you won't," Alexus said.

Cole set Alexus down, and placed his hands on her face gently. He pulled her closer, and kissed her lips. She soon kissed him back, standing on her toes to reach him, and she threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Only they could exchange a few sentences, and end up kissing!" Kai scoffed. Rylan looked back, and when he saw them kissing, a sharp pain went to his eyes, as fire roared in his stomach again. "Rylan; I think you need to get your eyes checked, they were just green, again!" Nya said. "I'm fine, this is normal for sorcerers!" Rylan brushed off, blinking furiously.

Soon, Alexus pulled away, pink in the face. "There's that blush," Cole smiled, looking at her. "Anyway, we have to keep going!" Jay said, cutting in between them. "Right, sorry," Alexus said, blushing harder. Nya smiled and shook her head at her apprentice's antics. "Some things never change over the year," she said, walking next to Jay. "Yeah, just like us," Jay said, holding her hand. "Right, just like us," Nya said, the back of her mind flooding with guilt, but she kept it out of her voice. "Hey, Lovebirds, let's get moving!" Kai called back to Alexus and Cole. Alexus blushed, and looked down as they continued walking.

* * *

By 1:00, an hour after Jay predicted, they large neon letters in the distance. "There it is!" Jay shouted excitedly. "You live in a junkyard?" Rylan asked. "Born in one, actually," Jay said; the back of his neck burning, and not from the heat. "Come on!" Cole said, grabbing Alexus hand, and he started running towards the junkyard, her in tow, and laughing. "Hey, wait up!" Kai shouted, running as well. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Jay said, grabbing Nya's hand, and running as well. "Wait up!" Zane said, running, along with Rylan, who was extremely confused.

Soon, Rylan was the last one to enter. "Ha! You lose!" Jay said as the others tried to regain their breath. "I don't get it, what was the object of that game?" Rylan asked, standing straight. "Well, never mind," Jay said in a defeated voice. "Sorry," Rylan said. "Wow, and I thought I was oblivious!" Alexus said, looking at them both. "What do you mean?" Jay asked. "I mean, that we're kinda surrounded by, oh, just nindroids!" Alexus shouted the last word.

The team looked around, and sure enough, they were surrounded by nindroids, collapsed on the ground as they were when the power shut off, even some hover copters had fallen out of the sky! "Good thing those things are turned off," Kai said. "Yeah," Alexus said, kicking one lightly. "Well, let's go see if my parents are home," Jay said, walking over to a trailer, and the other's followed him. "So, what are his parents like?" Rylan whispered to Alexus as Jay knocked on the door. "You'll see," Alexus whispered back as they heard footsteps.

The door swung open to reveal an elderly man in overalls. "Jay!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the blue ninja. "Hey, Dad," Jay said. "So glad you came, but the power's out, I'm afraid," Mr. Walker said, looking around the junkyard. "Yeah, we might have had a hand in that," Jay said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it's still good to see ya!" Mr. Walker said, looking at the rest of the group. Then, Jay's mother came to the door. "Jay!" she said, hugging her son as well. "Hey, ma!" Jay said. "So nice of you to visit, and you brought all of your friends with you!" she said, looking at the group as well. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, who are they?" Mr. Walker asked, looking at Alexus, Rylan, and Pixal. "Sorry, Mr. Walker, I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Alexus," the samurai apprentice said in a formal manner, sticking her hand out.

"I remember you! Right before you went to the Dark Islands!" Mr. Walker said, shaking her hand energetically. "Weren't you also the one that arrived right before those stone warriors? And to think, I though you to be crazy back then!" Mrs. Walker said, shaking Alexus hand as well. "Well, I suspect I sounded a bit mad back then," Alexus said, smiling. "I'm Rylan Siller," the blond magician said, sticking his hand out as well. "I'm Edna Walker, please to meet you!" Jay's mother shook his hand. "I'm Ed Walker, love your accent!" Jay's father shook his hand as well. "Thank you," Rylan said, smiling huge. "This is Pixal, we brought her here to see if there was any way we could bring her back," Zane said, looking at the female android in his arms.

"Well, we'll think of something," Mrs. Walker said. "We also need a way to get back to Ninjago City," Kai said. "Maybe we can use parts around the junkyard to power up one of those hover copters!" Jay said. "That's my boy!" Mr. Walker said. "Well, let's get to work, we'll divide into two teams, one looks for parts for the copter, the other helps Pixal," Cole said. "We'll look around the junkyard," Kai said, indicating himself and Cole. "I'm not good with tech, I think it would be best if I see what I can do here," Alexus said. "I'll help with Pixal," Nya and Zane said at the same time. "I'll help with Pixal as well," Rylan said. "I'll help you find the parts you need," Mr. Walker volunteered. "I'll help with Pixal," Mrs. Walker said.

"Perfect, let's go!" Cole said, and they rushed off, brainstorming ideas, but he lingered back. "I was thinking solar power," Mr. Walker said to Jay. "We'll get her inside," Mrs. Walker said to Zane. Alexus lingered back as well. "Good luck," she said. "You too," Cole said, and they looked into each other's eyes for a second. Alexus stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, and he smiled. He placed his hands on her face again, and leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back just as hard.

The only thing that pulled them apart was the voice that cut through the moment. "Hey! Are you two going to make out until you're blue in that face, or are you going to do your jobs?" Kai's shouted seemed to cut a blade in between them. They looked at him, and they both blushed. "Sorry," Alexus said, walking away, her shoulders slightly drooped, but Cole held her hand. "Hey, don't worry about it," Cole said, pushing her hair behind her ear. She smiled, and he kissed her on the lips. But, it was only brief, and he pulled away too soon for her, for him as well. When Alexus opened her eyes, she couldn't see him; he had disappeared behind the junk piles. She smiled and walked to the trailer, with a small spring to her step.

She entered the trailer, and walked to the couch, lied down on it, and sighed. "You look happy," Nya smiled at her apprentice. "I am, I am! I really am happy!" Alexus said. Nya walked over, and brushed Alexus' bangs out of her eyes. "Oh, Alex, you really are in love," Nya said, lifting Alexus up, sat down onto the couch, and rested Alexus' head on her lap. "Really? Love? I thought myself to be a little too young, but I'm sixteen, my mom said I'm allowed to date," Alexus said. "I was fifteen when I met Jay," Nya said. "Wow, this is a repeat of history," Alexus said. "Yeah," Nya said.

"Don't let Kai give you a hard time," Nya said suddenly. "I know, but sometimes it's hard when he cuts through every moment," Alexus said. "He means well. You know, he doesn't really hate you. In the teacher's lounge, he says you're a very great student," Nya said. "Yeah, I'm great in school, but what about real life?" Alexus asked. "Well, I can't help you there, but if I know my brother, and I do, he certainly doesn't hate you! He probably thinks highly of you," Nya said. "I hope, I sorta think Kai as something as an older brother," Alexus said. "Well, you're my little sister, so that fits well," Nya said. "Yep. You are like the older sister I never had, but always wanted," Alexus said. "Great," Nya said, smiling down at Alexus. "Yep. Greaty great great," Alexus said. "Well, I'm gonna go, I'll be about seven feet away if you need me," Nya said, lifting Alexus' head, put a pillow where she was, and set Alexus down.

Rylan walked over, and took Nya's spot. "Hello," he said, grinning down at her. "Hi," Alexus said, smiling up at him. "So, how's your day been so far?" Rylan asked. "Tiring, but fun, I guess, you should know, you were with me the whole time," Alexus said. "Right, just polite to ask," Rylan said. "Yeah," Alexus said, sighing again. "You look distant. Deep in thought?" Rylan asked. "Yeah, just thinking about Cole," Alexus said, a dreamy expression on her face. "Really?" Rylan said, trying all he could to block out his feelings so Alexus wouldn't see his eyes. "Yeah, he's just really nice, and brave," Alexus said. "Oh, and he makes you happy?" Rylan asked. "Yeah, he would never hurt me, I know it," Alexus said. "Well, you being happy is all that matters, right?" Rylan asked. "Yeah, and trust. Trust is a huge thing," Alexus said. "Trust… you trust me, right?" Rylan asked. "Of course, you probably saved my life," Alexus said.

"Fantastic," Rylan said. Alexus started to giggle. "What?" Rylan asked, looking at her, smiling. "It's just that you sounded like the ninth doctor for a second," Alexus said. "I know," Rylan said, smirking slightly. "So, if Cole is brave and nice, then, what am I?" Rylan asked. "Oh, umm… you're a bit mysterious," Alexus said, blushing slightly. "Mysterious? I hope that's a good thing," Rylan said. "Yeah, it just means I haven't known you long enough to really know what your personality is like," Alexus said. "Oh. Well, just know that I like to think I'm nice too. But, I'm not so sure about the brave part," Rylan muttered.

"Really? I thought it was brave of you to have us jump out of a two-story window, and you know what, we lived!" Alexus said. "Yeah, that's true," Rylan said. "You seem nice, very different from your father," Alexus said. "Thank you, I think I take after my mum most, I think," Rylan said. "You think? Wait, where is your mom?" Alexus asked. "Um, it's a bit personal, if you don't mind," Rylan said, looking uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry," Alexus apologized. "No, no! You didn't know; it's alright!" Rylan brushed off.

They didn't talk for a bit, so Rylan brought up a new subject. "So, how did you become the samurai apprentice?" Rylan asked. "Oh, it was destiny. Destiny gave me my silver blade, though I have no idea what happened to it, after I first fought your father," Alexus said. "Oh, sorry about that," Rylan said. "It's not your fault," Alexus said. "Right, well, I have to go as well. I'll be back soon, okay?" Rylan asked, standing up. "Okay," Alexus nodded, looking at him. He smiled at her as he walked out of the trailer, and shut the door behind him. Alexus looked up at the ceiling, thinking intensely while humming Owl City's "Fireflies."

* * *

**Hi, so this was a bit of a filler, but I hope you still liked it! Now, I have a few things to tell you:**

**1) I need song suggestions for this story!****2) I'm having a contest, and there's more info on my profile, right under my favorite quotes, and the prize is having your OC appear in this story! Sorry, but they can't be a main character, only minor!  
3) What do you think about Rylan so far?**


	8. Junkyard Battle

**Hey, so I had a break, and that's why I've been updating so fast, but it's over as of tomorrow, so I wanted to post this before I go back to school. So, hope you like it!**

* * *

For Alexus, the next two days that passed could not have been slower. Being unskilled at fixing things, or technology, she mainly tried to keep out of the way, not wanting to make some mistake. Recently, Zane had come up with an idea to bring Pixal back. He was going to give her half his power source. Alexus was sitting on the couch, watching them work. Nya had put on a special pair of glasses to make sure she didn't mess something up.

Nya took the piece out that Alexus had secretly dubbed to be Zane's heart. Zane gasped in pain as she did so, and Nya gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you want to do this? Modifying your original design could have… unintentional results," Nya said. "If it brings Pixal back," was all Zane said, looking at Pixal. "Alright," Nya said, placing the piece over the area where Pixal's heart would be. It only took a second for Pixal's eyes to open, and she sat up and looked around, until her eyes fell on Zane.

"Zane, where am I? What happened?" she asked. "It doesn't matter, but what does is that your alive," Zane said. Pixal looked at him curiously, and noticed his heart. "You gave me half your life source. Why?" Pixal asked. "Because, you know Borge Industries better than any of us. You are vital to the mission." Zane stopped. "And, you are vital to me," he said, holding out his hand, and Pixal took it. Alexus smiled, having found a new OTP.

"Aw, robot love, call me a sucker," Mrs. Walker said, smiling as well. "But, it isn't half of what you and Jay have," she continued, looking at Nya. "Nya and Jay? Wouldn't Nya and Cole be a more compatible match?" Pixal asked, looking at Nya. "Perhaps you mean Jay. Maybe your memory was damaged from being shut down," Zane suggested. "No, my memory is running perfectly, and according to the perfect match system, Cole is Nya's perfect match," Pixal said, and Nya felt guilt and horror wash over her. "Cole is Nya's perfect match?" a voice behind them asked horrified.

Nya turned around and saw Jay, having entered the room, looking down, but a thought struck him. "Wait, what about Alexus?" he asked, pointing at the samurai. "Alexus' perfect match is you, Jay," Pixal said. "Yeah, no. No offense Alex, but I don't like you like that," Jay said. "Me too, your more like a best friend that I have a lot in common with," Alexus said. "So, we're on the same page?" Jay asked. "If that page says that we're never going out, then yes," Alexus said. "Perfect, now where was I? Oh, yeah," Jay said, before looking down again. Nya stood up, and walked over to him.

"Jay," she said, reaching for his hand, but the door swung open, and of course, it had to be Cole walking in. "Whoa, why is it so silent? Did I miss another Jay Walker gut buster?" he asked. "YOU!" Jay said, immediately turning from devastated to furious. Without another word, he tackled Cole. "What's going on?" Cole shouted, fighting back. "What's going on is that you are the perfect match for Nya!" Jay shouted, trying really hard to pin Cole. "What? Well, who's your perfect match?" Cole asked, standing up, and fighting Jay defensively. "Alexus, but we already said that we're just friends!" Jay said, and Cole pushed him back. "WHAT? Alexus is your match?" Cole repeated, starting to fight back. "And Nya is yours! You already have someone, now you just go and steal my girlfriend!" Jay said.

"Hey, I didn't mean to, it's not my fault!" Cole shouted. "Oh, you know why they call you the black ninja, because it's the color of your heart!" Jay shouted. "Well, it's better than being a blue ninja! Where are you hiding anyway? Clown College?" Cole asked mockingly. "Oh, you take that back!" Jay said, giving Cole a noogie. Cole quickly threw him over his shoulder, and rushed towards him.

"You know, they kinda look sorta, ridiculous!" Alexus said to Nya. "My brawls with my brother are way worse than this," Rylan said, making Nya and Alexus jump. "Sorry, didn't see you come in," Alexus said, holding onto her necklace. "It's quite alright, I do that a lot, actually," Rylan said. "But, you're right, this is ridiculous!" Nya said, standing up. "This macho stuff is making you both look ridiculous!" she shouted at the fighting boys. "Maybe, you belong together!" she shouted, before there was a sudden shake to the trailer. "What was that?" Kai asked. "I don't think I want to know," Rylan said, looking around suspisously, his eyes turning black. Suddenly, there was another shift, and it felt like they were being lifted up. "Hold on," Kai said, walking over to the door. He looked out, and saw that they were being lifted by the crane. "The crane hasn't worked since the power outage!" Mr. Walker said. "What's powering it?" Jay asked, looking over Kai's shoulder. "Nindroids," Kai said, looking at who was operating it. "What in the Holy Roman Empire is powering them?" Alexus asked, looking over Kai's other shoulder.

"I don't know," Kai said. "GET BACK!" Rylan shouted, grabbing Alexus' shoulders, and pulling her back onto the couch. In the next instant, the nindroids started swinging the trailer violently, knocking everyone to their feet, except Rylan and Alexus, who were already lying on the couch. Rylan was somewhat shielding Alexus when the blast started. Some nindroid had climbed a junk pile and was firing red lazors at the trailer, blowing large holes into it! Rylan pushed Alexus off the couch, and he jumped off it himself just as a beam was fired over head. "Thank you!" Alexus shouted over the noise. "You're welcome!" Rylan shouted back.

"This is all your fault!" Jay shouted at Cole. "My fault? How is this my fault? You were the one that wanted to stay in a junkyard filled with nindroids!" Cole shouted. More shots were fired. "Well, they almost shot my mother!" Jay shouted. "Oh, don't worry, sweetie, we always prepare for these kinds of situations," Mrs. Walker said, quite calmly as she and Mr. Walker put on jet packs. "How in the name Ood do you prepare for this kind of situation?" Alexus asked. "Did you pack one for me, too?" Jay asked. "Well, you hardly ever come to visit, watch over the junkyard while we're gone!" Mrs. Walker said before they jumped out of the trailer, and instead of their jetpacks firing smoke, it used bubbles. "Well, that happened!" Alexus said. Then, they shifted even more, it seemed as if though they were stopped from being swung in circles to up. Then, down they went, and up again, and this time, they were let go, and the trailer flew through the air. "HOLD ON!" Rylan said to Alexus as time seemed to slow down. "To what?" she asked. "Me," he said.

She wasn't sure what he was planning, but she threw her arms around him, and vice versa as the ninja, and Nya jumped out of the trailer, with spinjitzu. Zane was going to, but when he couldn't, Pixal grabbed his hand, pulled him back in, and they all braced for impact. When the trailer crashed into the ground, they all flew out of the hole in the trailer, and landed on the sand. Alexus ended up on top of Rylan when they fell out. "Sorry," she said, getting off of him. "No, it's okay," Rylan said, sitting up, and he smiled at her. "You just like to remain optimistic at the strangest of times," she said. "Well, yeah," Rylan said, shrugging.

Suddenly, Rylan grabbed Alexus' shoulders, and pushed her out of the way, back-flipping out of the way as well when a beam was fired at them. "Wow, you have great reflexes!" Alexus said. "Well, yeah. But, let's go find the others; it's better to be together in a situation like this!" Rylan said. "What about Pixal and Zane?" Alexus asked, gesturing to the two. "Right, Zane, do you need any help?" Rylan asked. "Not at the moment!" Zane said, pulling out his techno blade. "Just yell for us when you need us!" Rylan said, standing up, grabbing Alexus' hand, pulled her to her feet, and took off down to where he saw the ninja land. When they saw Kai fighting someone, they stopped.

"Who in the bloody world is that?" Rylan asked, as Alexus eyes widened in shock. "That's Sensei Wu, what happened to him?" Alexus asked. "I'm going to assume they did," Rylan said, pointing at the nindroids that were around. "Wait, where's Cole, Nya, and Jay?" Alexus asked. "There's Nya, over at the controls of the crusher," Rylan said, pointing. At that moment, a hand grabbed Alexus arm, pulled her back, and another pressed a cloth against her mouth. Her vision became cloudy, as she fell unconscious. "Do you think we should go see if Nya needs help?" Rylan asked.

"First, I think you should help this samurai," a dark voice that Rylan hoped to never hear again said behind him. He stiffened his shoulders, and turned around. "Artimus?" Rylan asked, horrified, looking at his dark brother. "In the flesh," Artimus said. "What did you do to her?" Rylan asked, looking at Alexus. "Oh, just had an extra vile of Father's sleeping potion, the weak one, so don't worry, she'll only be asleep for about ten minutes," Artimus said simply. "Let her go," Rylan said, his eyes turning white. "Oh, but Father is very interested in meeting her. What do you say? Shall we give him the pleasure?" Artimus asked, his tone mocking.

"Not in this life or the next," Rylan said, as his hands started to glow. "You're a fool to challenge me, you should know by now that I'm still the better sorcerer," Artimus said, throwing Alexus to the side, his hands surrounded by black. Rylan winced as Artimus cast Alexus to the side as if though she was just some unimportant piece of paper. "Oh, yes, this is going to be fun, just like old times," Artimus said, and he rushed forward, moving to punch Rylan. The younger Siller grabbed his fist, and punched Artimus in the stomach. "You've improved, not much, but improved," Artimus said, before pulling his fist back, and kicked Rylan in the jaw, sending the magician down onto his stomach. Artimus laughed, as he put his foot on Rylan's back, and pressed down hard.

Rylan clenched his fist, and his eyes turned back to sky blue. "Just say please, and I'll stop," Artimus said. "I'll never beg to you," Rylan said. "We'll see about that," Artimus said, taking his foot off Rylan's back. Before Rylan could get up, Artimus swung his foot forward, and it made contact with Rylan's head. Rylan shouted, and pressed two fingers against his temple, and looked. His fingers were sticky with the blood running down his head. "Beg," Artimus said simply. "Never have I ever begged to you in seventeen years, and I'm not going to anytime soon!" Rylan said, looking up at his brother. "So you say," Artimus said, before kicking Rylan on his torso. Rylan yelled again, clutching his throbbing side. "Just say, 'please stop,' and I will, I promise," Artimus said, crouching down, and looking at his brother. "Never!" Rylan said. "That was your last chance, you're very lucky Father wants you and her alive," Artimus said, standing up.

Then, there was a yell from the side, and Artimus was tackled by Alexus. Her vision was still hazy, so she didn't know what he looked like, but she didn't care. Artimus snapped his fingers and disappeared. Rylan stood up, and walked over to her. "Thank you, are you alright?" he asked. "Uh, my mind is a bit foggy, so I'm not sure what he looked like, or what just happened," Alexus said. "Okay, let me know when you can see my finger," Rylan said, holding up his index finger in front of her distant looking eyes. "Um, I'm good now, I can see it," Alexus said, her eyes becoming more focused. "Great, let's go," Rylan said, grabbing her hand, and he rushed over to where the nindroids were. "Wait, are you okay, you have blood running down your head," Alexus pointed out. "I'm good," Rylan said, not wanting to talk about his encounter with his brother.

"Are you sure?" Alexus asked. "Yes, please, I don't want to talk about it right now," Rylan said, looking at her with a desperate look in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," Alexus said. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that," Rylan said. "I know you mean well, and I promise that someday, I will explain it to you, but right now, is just a bad time," Rylan said, placing his hands on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for trying to pressure you," Alexus said, looking into his eyes. "No, it's my fault, don't apologize," Rylan said.

Then, he broke the gaze, and he grabbed Alexus' shoulders, and pushed her down with him onto the ground, just as nindroids that surrounded them all shot, and they all hit each other. "Thanks. One of these days, I'm going to save your life," Alexus said, standing up, and looking at the nindroids. _You already have, _Rylan thought, smiling at her as he stood up. "I will always be there to save you in your time of need, but not necessarily from those physical villains," Rylan said. "Thank you, someday, I will save you, I promise," Alexus said. "And I'm going to hold you to it," Rylan said. Then, they started rushing towards to help Kai. "Oi! Over here!" Rylan shouted to Tech Wu.

The former Sensei turned towards him, and rushed towards him. Alexus ran over to where Kai once was cornered. He had a bruise on his cheek, but thought little of it. "About time you showed up!" he said. "Hello to you too!" Alexus said. "Sorry, but what did they do to him?" Kai asked. "I don't know," Alexus said, helping Kai stand up. "Feel free to help any time!" Rylan shouted, bending backwards to avoid Sensei Wu's now black staff. "Sorry!" Alexus called, rushing towards him. She grabbed a nearby pipe, and swung it, blocking Tech Wu's next attack. "Great timing," Rylan said, looking at her. "Thanks," Alexus said. "He's pretty good at fighting," Rylan said. "Now he's worst, he's ruthless, it's like they brainwashed him," Alexus said, swinging the pipe upwards, throwing Sensei Wu back.

"You're amazing with that too," Rylan complimented. "Well, it's kind of similar to a sword. I was trained with a sword," Alexus said. "Excellent," Rylan said, standing up. "Yep," Alexus said before rushing forward, and her pipe clashed with Sensei's staff again. They might as well been fighting swords, how they were using them. Alexus spent most of her time using defensive strategy, and barely had time to counter his blows. "Hold on, Alexus!" Rylan called, looking around for a proper weapon, while Kai rushed forward with his techno blade. Rylan ended up conjuring a sword, and rushed forward. "Are you sure it's fair having three on one?" Alexus asked as they all surrounded Tech Wu. The former sensei did a swift move, and ended up striking Alexus in the face. She turned from the force, and fell onto her stomach to the ground. "Correction; two against one, going down," Alexus said, raising her head long enough to say that before falling limp.

"Oh, now you've done it," Rylan said, rushing forward. Kai didn't expect Rylan to be so skilled with a sword. Rylan's moves were those of one who had being using a sword for years. Rylan countered Sensei Wu's blows with little trouble, but none of the less, Tech Wu was still better than him. Kai rushed forward, and helped Rylan, and they were just barely a match for Tech Wu's ruthless attacks.

Artimus reappeared nearby and smirked at Rylan and Alexus. "Why not have some fun?" Artimus said to himself. "OI, RYLAN!" he shouted before disappearing. Rylan lost focus, and looked around frantically. Tech Wu swung his staff against Rylan's head that Artimus had already hit. The impact of it all, and against a part already injured made him collapse. "Rylan!" Kai shouted, left to fight Tech Wu on his own, again. Sensei forced him back, until he was pressed up against the wall of something. He held up his techno blade in one last feeble attempt to defend himself, but Tech Wu merely smacked it away with the staff. Kai braced himself for the impact, but it didn't come. Probably because Cole, Nya, and Jay showed up. "Sensei Wu!" Cole shouted. Tech Wu turned to face the. "More like Tech Wu," Jay said, seeing the metallic plate that covered half the former sensei's face.

"What did they do to him?" Cole shouted. "I don't know, but I do know that he's no longer our sensei," Kai said. "Where's Alex?" Nya asked. "Got hit in the face, she's somewhere over there, look for Rylan too!" Kai asked as Jay and Cole rushed forward. Nya nodded, and ran in the direction Kai had pointed. She quickly found her unconscious apprentice, face down in the sand. "Alex!" Nya shouted, rushing to her side. She turned Alexus over onto her back, and gasped at the sight of the blood flowing from her nose. "Alexus, wake up!" Nya called, shaking her apprentice. "Can you hear me? Tap your finger once if you can," Nya instructed. She looked and saw Alexus' index finger tap once against the sand. "Alexus, I'm going to find Rylan, I'll be back in a minute, okay? Tap once," Nya said. Alexus tapped her finger again. "I'll be back," Nya said, reluctant to leave her side, but stood up, and looked around. She saw a converse lay behind a junk pile, and ran towards it.

She turned the corner and gasped again. Rylan was unconscious as well, only there was blood flowing out of the side of his head. "Rylan! Are you okay? Can you move?" Nya said, kneeling at his side. "Tap your finger once for yes," she instructed. He didn't even move. She looked, and was relieved to see his chest rising and falling at the steady, but slow pace of his breathing. Nya needed water to clean the wound, and bandages to wrap around it, but she didn't have any of those. She looked at Rylan, and saw his finger pointing at something. A little ways off, she found a glass of water. "Basic magician's trick," Nya muttered taking the water. "Oh, don't hate me for this," she muttered before grabbing his wrist, and started ripping the material of his sleeve. She was shocked that when she got to his elbow, there were many bruises, cuts, and scars. "Who did this?" she whispered, ripping the material into strips.

She dipped a few of the extra smaller materials into the water, and dabbed them against his head, washing the blood away. "I'm sorry if this hurts," she said. When the blood was gone, she started wrapping the strips of the white material around his head. When it was secure, it almost looked like an excersise band, but bigger, but at least it stopped the blood flow, for now. She repositioned herself, and pulled Rylan into a fireman's carry. She was stronger than she looked, but Rylan wasn't exactly as light as a feather, giving the fact that he was somewhat slightly built, he was definitely taller than her, and weighed more than her. She quickly rushed over to where she left Alexus. She gentely set Rylan next to Alexus. "I have to go see where the others are, I'll be back," she said, rushing over to where she left the guys.

She found them just in time to see them trying to rush up an overturned vehicle, but Tech Wu pressed his staff against it, and powered the tire that they were trying to run up. It was like a treadmill, but way faster. They flew back, and dropped their weapons. Tech Wu reached for them, but stopped at the sudden shadow. Zane and Pixal were in the machine with the giant magnet, and sent the former sensei and the techno blades flying up.

"I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction," Kai said slyly. "Really?" Nya asked, smirking at her brother. Then, something caught their attention. A figure, his face concealed behind a white hood, appeared from nowhere. "Who is that?" Jay asked. The figure pulled out a black bow and red arrow, and pointed it at the magnet. When he released, the red arrow pierced the cords holding the magnet up, and it fell. It almost landed on top of Kai, but he flipped out of the way. Tech Wu landed next to the white figure, and the techno blades landed around the magnet. Tech Wu raised his staff menacingly towards the heroes, but the figure held him back. "Leave them for a better time," he said, his voice sounded very disoriented.

Then, all the nindroids, Tech Wu, and the figure left, by hover copter. "Who was that?" Cole asked. "I don't know, but obviously not a friend," Kai said. "I have to go check on Alexus and Rylan," Nya said, rushing off to where she left the two. "Wait up!" Cole called, running after her. "Wait for me, too!" Jay called, running after him. Alexus was still unconscious, but it looked like she was going to wake up soon. Rylan was up, and looking over Alexus. "How's she doing?" Nya asked. "Just a hard blow," Rylan said. It seemed as if though he had completely cleaned the blood from her face, but didn't bother to treat himself. Alexus opened her eyes, but they looked distant.

"Tell me when you can see my finger clearly," Rylan said, holding up his index finger in front of her eyes again. "Uh, I'm good, I see it," Alexus said, her eyes becoming clear. "Good," Rylan said. "Whoa, since when do you know how to treat wounds?" Nya asked. "Oh, I just had to learn the basic healing spells when I was young, and more advanced stuff as we got older," Rylan said. "We?" Alexus repeated. "Oh, my brother and I," Rylan said. Then, Nya noticed that the material of his sleeve was complete, as if though there weren't strips of it wrapped around his head, and absorbing blood. "What happened to your sleeve? Can you sew as well?" Nya asked. "Just a simple trade in case I ever needed to repair my clothing, which happened more than you think," Rylan said.

"How come you haven't healed your head?" Jay asked. "I don't know, didn't really occur to me," Rylan said. "But, don't you feel any pain?" Cole asked. "No, not really. I've never healed anyone else's wounds, never needed to, how did I do, Alexus?" Rylan asked, wanting to get off the subject. "Um, good, but you really need to see your head," Alexus said. "I'm fine, I'll heal it later, but right now, what happened to Kai, where's the others?" Rylan asked, standing up, and walked over to where Nya, Jay, and Cole came from. Nya and Cole helped Alexus to her feet, and they followed him.

They found the others looking at something. "Hey, how you faring?" Kai asked as he saw them approach. "Good, what's that?" Rylan said, looking at the object in Pixal's hand. "Looks like our friend left behind a little clue, but what we're trying to find out,_ is _what this is," Kai said. "Oh, looks like a scale," Rylan said, taking it, and holding it up into the sunlight. "How did you know that?" Kai asked, looking at the object. "My scanners just barely confirmed that it _is_ a scale," Pixal said. "Sorry, I've just spent so much time reading, but I never learned how to properly tell which scale belongs to what creature," Rylan said. "That's still impressive, because, we now know that it's serpentine!" Jay said. "Ugh, I remember the serpentine," Alexus said sighing.

"It wasn't all bad, it was that one time when we were in their city was that-," Cole stopped when Alexus pressed her finger against his lips. "Shh, let's not reveal that yet, for some might find it quite strange," she said. He smiled as he grabbed her wrist, moved her hand, and kissed her cheek. "If you don't want to tell new friends, then that's okay with me," he said. "So, what do we do next?" Rylan asked. "We go home, as soon as we can, Jay, is that hover copter almost done?" Kai asked. "Yeah, it's been charging this whole time, and if we leave now, we can make it by sunset," Jay said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Alexus said. "Yeah, let's go!" Rylan said. "Allons y!" Alexus said. "Wow, you're amazing," Rylan said, smiling at her. "I don't get it, what does 'allons y' mean?" Cole asked. "It's French for 'let's go,'" Rylan and Alexus said at the same time. "And how do you two know that?" Cole asked. "Doctor Whom," they said in unison. "Wow, you two share fandoms, yay," Kai said sarcastically. "Never mind, Allons y! I like that phrase," Jay said. "Come on, zap trap!" Cole said. "Shut it, dirt clod!" Jay said, and they started to run around the junkyard. "Let's just leave without them, all in favor?" Alexus asked, raising her hand. She laughed when she saw Nya's hand go up. "Come on, you two, unless you want to be stuck here!" Kai called, rushing to the hover copter, with the others following.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! I want to know what you think about Rylan and Artimus. If you just have anything to say about them, I want to know. Also, my pole is ending on Black Friday, the day after Thanksgiving, so please vote! Remember to review as well, and have a good day, or night, or whenever it is for you!**


	9. The City

**Hi, sorry it took me a while to update, I've just had a lot on my mind, and I had no idea how to do some parts in this! Well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was sunset when they landed. They left the hover copter, and looked at the scene. Ninjago City looked like a mess. There were shut down cars everywhere. "Wow, makes me feel better about how messy my room is," Alexus said, lingering back with Rylan, Pixal and Nya while the guys walked forward. They looked around, and hit a trip wire, and all the cars crashed down.

They heard yells from beyond the huge pile of cars. People, crazy looking people climbed over the pile. "All visitors must answer to the mailman!" one shouted, and pointed to a corner. "Aw jeez," Alexus said, grimacing, following everyone's gaze towards the mailman. "Return to sender!" he shouted. "Wow," Alexus said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's enough!" a voice said behind them. They all looked at a man in a wheelchair who was coming up from behind the pile. His dark eyes lit up when he saw the ninja. "Come on, it's not fun when we're all not committed," the mailman said.

"I'll have you all committed it you don't leave us at once!" the man said, wheeling closer to the ninja. "I'm so glad you're finally here!" he said, smiling at them. "Who's that?" Alexus whispered. "Cyrus Borge, Jay has a poster of him in his room," Nya whispered. "Oh," Alexus said, and they started to walk forward. He was a man that appeared in his mid-thirties, jet-black hair that was combed over, and he had glasses, and a huge smile.

He looked over to them, and his eyes widened with shock when he looked at Pixal. "Pixal, what's powering you?" he asked. "Zane gave me half his life source," she responded. "Zane, thank you," Mr. Borge said. "It was no trouble," Zane said, smiling. "What happened since we shut the power down?" Jay asked. "Well, the locals became bored very fast, but their imagination knows no boundries," Mr. Borge said with slight annoyance in his voice. "What about the Overlord?" Alexus asked. "The hard drive with the Overlord went missing," he answered. "We have an idea on where it might be," Jay said, excitement creeping into his voice. "We saw a figure in a hood when we were attacked by nindroids. He left behind a single clue; a white scale," Jay pulled it out, and held it in front of him. "Get this, he's serpentine!" he said, practically bouncing.

"We're going under the city to find them," Kai said as Rylan and he pulled off the top of a nearby sewer. "Later!" Alexus called as Rylan climbed down the latter before her, with Nya following.

Pixal started to walk towards the entrance. "Where are you going?" Mr. Borge stopped her. "Now that you have power, there's work to be done!" he said excitedly. Pixal looked at Zane, and he nodded. When they started to head back to the tower, Pixal looked back, and reached out a hand towards Zane. He looked at her before he stepped down, and closed the sewer above him.

As they were decending the ladder, Cole looked down. "Watch your step, Nya. These ladders have been here for a while, you never know when they could break!" he said. "Wow, that's very thoughtful of you, Cole," Nya said. Alexus swallowed and rolled her eyes as Rylan helped her find solid ground. "We're girls, we can handle it," she muttered. "Ah, y-you watch were you-you're stepping, Cole!" Jay said, stopping, and glaring down at the black ninja. "Oh, is that your best work?" Cole challenged, glaring back at Jay. Then, the bar under Nya's foot gave away, and she didn't have the leverage to pull herself up. "Guys?" she called. Cole and Jay were too busy arguing to notice.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Alexus called. Rylan softly pushed her out of the way. "Don't worry, I got you, just let go!" Rylan said, holding out his arms, looking up. Nya didn't have a choice, the bar she was holding onto gave away. Rylan stayed true to his word, and Nya fell into his arms. "Thank you, Rylan. At least _someone_ here is a gentleman!" Nya said testedly as Rylan set her down. "Thank you, I was raised to help someone in need, or rather, that's what I taught myself," Rylan said formally. Cole, Jay, and Zane dropped cleanly onto their feet. "It was his fault!" Jay and Cole shouted at the same time.

Alexus rolled her eyes again. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, and she saw Rylan looking at her, giving her a certain expression that she couldn't place, but she didn't need to. _Nya's right, he is a gentleman. Not to mention kind of cute…_ Alexus mentally slapped herself when she processed her own thoughts. _I'm still with Cole!_ She told herself, looking at the black ninja. He was still glaring at Jay, and never looked back at her. It made her heart feel a little heavy when she thought of why Cole was glaring at the optimistic ninja.

Alexus jumped when she felt a hand slowly rest on her shoulder. "I-I I'm sorry," Rylan said, his hand dropping to his side. "No, it's okay. I need a bit of comforting…" Alexus's voice trailed off. "Well, that's what I'm here for right now. If you ever feel sad or gloomy, I'll do what I can to make you feel better. I really can't stand to see my aquantences downtrodden," Rylan said. "Rylan, I think that we're friends," Alexus said. "Really? Friends? I like that idea!" Rylan said, his expression brightening. "It's not an idea, it's a fact," Alexus said. "Thank you," Rylan said, smiling at her.

His hand slowly slipped in between her fingers, and she was shocked at first, but she slowly accepted it, and closed her hand.

The continued walking, and soon came upon a large door to an obviously larger vault. "The stone warrior tomb. The serpentine were imprisoned here," Kai said. "Obviously, someone opened it," Alexus said. Indeed, the vault door was open, edmitting an acid-green light.

They heard a whistling behind them, and turned around. They saw the blue Hypnobri known as Skales. When he got a good look at the heroes, he gave out a yell. "Not you again!" he shouted. Alexus went on instinct and jumped into the closest person's arms. Rylan didn't even care. "Skales. I should have known you were behind this!" Kai said. "Search his bag!" he called. Kai, Jay, and Cole stepped forward. "This is harassssment! I've done nothing wrong!" Skales claimed. "Except steal the hard drive containing the Overlord and hiding it in your bag!" Jay claimed. Kai began to dig into the bag. "Groceries! And the latest addition of the newspaper?" Kai said, tossing fruit everywhere, and his expression turned curious.

"What can I sssay? I'm a sucker for the crossword puzzle," Skales said. "How is that still printing? I thought tech was shut down!" Alexus whispered as Rylan finally set her down. Then, they heard a voice. Female. When they looked to appearently another entrance to the tomb, they saw a female serpentine. Alexus gave no warning to that she was fainting, but Rylan caught her anyway. "You know what, I think it will be better if I take her back to the surface, good luck!" Rylan said. There was no way that he could carry her out of that area without him blushing, feeling slightly awkward, which was a feeling he had rarely felt before in his life.

Luckily for him, Alexus had come to by the time he reached the ladder. "Come on, we're going back to the surface, anything you'd like to do?" Rylan asked, letting her climb the ladder first. "Well, I lost my sacred sword, I'd like to find it," Alexus said, taking the top off and climbing onto the street. "Alright, when was the last time you saw it?" Rylan asked, following. "Um, when I first met your father," Alexus said. "Rightio, let's go!" Rylan said, grabbing her hand and led her away quickly; they were running through the streets together.

Alexus laughed a bit at the suddenness of it all as they turned a corner. The streets got a bit more familiar and soon, Alexus recognized the street. "Here we are!" Rylan said, stopping and looking around. "Oh, they still have the crater in the building," Alexus said, looking to where she was thrown back. "Oh, that must have hurt," Rylan said. "Eh, I forget if it knocked me unconscious or not, I don't remember much after it," Alexus said, making Rylan snicker. "Hmm, it must be here somewhere, Father didn't brag about a new trophy," Rylan said, looking around.

"Oh joy," Alexus said, jogging down the street. Rylan shook his head slightly and looked down a nearby ally. The fact that it was sunset made sense as to why the ally was dark. Rylan held his hand up above his shoulder, and it emitted a white source of light. He saw something reflect the light, and walked towards it. When the light fell upon the object, Rylan looked at it with curiosity and awe. He picked up and examined a very impressive sword that seemed to be made of pure silver. It seemed to be giving off an aura of power; some unknown power that didn't quite suit Rylan. Not only that, but it seemed to be glowing silver without his light.

"Did you find it?" a voice shouted, knocking him out of his trance of fascination. "Um, I think so!" Rylan called, extinguishing the light and went back into the fading orange light beyond the reach of the sillhouttes of the buildings. Alexus walked over to him with a restrained expression of awe on her face. "I believe this is yours?" Rylan asked, holding out the sword with both hands. "Yeah, it is, thank you so much!" Alexus said. "That is one powerful object. I'm surprised my father didn't take it!" Rylan said. "I know it's powerful, but I don't think I've noticed it much, I mean, I've tapped into it a few times, but never its full potential," Alexus said, sliding it into her black sash. "Really? It just radiates power! But, it just wasn't suitable to me when I held it," Rylan said. "Really? Though I may not tap into its power, it suits me more perfectly than any other weapon," Alexus said. "Huh, maybe that's why my father didn't take it, it's suitable to only one," Rylan said. "Well, the sword did choose me to wield it against the darkness," Alexus said.

"You know, you are a really interesting girl," Rylan said. They started to walk down the street. "Said the son of an evil sorcerer," said Alexus. "Said the 16-year-old samurai apprentice with a magical sword," said Rylan. "You call it magic, I say elder wisdom contained in a powerful artifact that was bonded with me by destiny," Alexus said. "You know what? I don't think it's the title or destiny that makes you interesting. I think it's more your ability to show kindness to almost everyone and everything," Rylan said. "Well, you seem to be as equally determined as me to do that as well," Alexus said. "Well, raised in a place of darkness can make one either influenced by it, or to strive for the light," Rylan said, looking forward at the setting sun.

"How do you know you can be influenced by it?" Alexus dared to asked. "Because, I've seen it happened," Rylan said. "I'm sorry, who was it?" Alexus asked, looking up at him. "Alexus Johnson. Extraordinary, wonderful first name tagged by an ordinary last name. One so common and one so unique. My elder brother, his name defies extraordinary. Artimus Siller," Rylan gave a small laugh, looking down as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's funny, my mum and dad were slightly expecting a girl. Alexus the name 'Artimus' was deprived from a goddess. They changed some of the spelling to make it more suitable for a male," Rylan said. "What's your name supposed to mean?" Alexus asked. "Well, never really found out. I just remember reading Greek Mythology, coming across the name, and asking Mum about it. Had a good laugh that day," Rylan said, his eyes gleaming with memories.

"Oh, I just went on the internet to find out my name. I found nothing!" Alexus said. Rylan laughed hard that moment. He didn't understand why he was laughing so hard; it could have been the tone of voice she said it, how suddenly she said it, or just the words themselves. Whatever reason, Rylan found it downright hilarious. He was laughing so hard, he stopped walking. Alexus merely laughed at his reaction, blushing a bit. She rarely made anyone laugh like that. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from," Rylan said, calming down. "It's okay, you sound like you could need a good laugh," Alexus said as they started walking again.

"Yeah, I really did, so thank you," Rylan said. "Why are you thanking me, I should be thanking you for laughing at my joke, I'm not that funny," Alexus said. "Well, I thought you were, just then," Rylan said. "Well, if you find snide remarks and sarcastic comebacks funny, then I'm really funny," Alexus said. "A girl that's not afraid to fight back. I like that," Rylan said. "Well, mister, I think I could kick your butt," Alexus said. "Maybe, I mean how on earth is a sorcerer that's two years from being complete with his magical training of 13 years ever going to defeat a samurai that hasn't tapped into her sacred sword's full potential much in a course of what? Two years? And still an apprentice?" Rylan asked. "Okay, you got me the-" Alexus quickly grabbed Rylan's hand and flipped him onto his back. "Touche," Rylan said. Despite the fact that he was on the ground, he was smiling. Alexus helped him to his feet.

"Do you always smile so often?" Alexus asked. "Well, Alexus, I've had a hard time smiling since I was five, so now is as great time as ever to make up for lost time," Rylan said. "Oh, I'm sorry about that," Alexus said. "Well, it's not your fault. Whose fault it is, though, I'm not exactly sure," Rylan said.

They walked in silence for a while. "Can you dance? Do you like to dance?" Rylan asked suddenly. "No. I can't dance to save my life," Alexus said. "Oh, I don't believe that," Rylan said. "I'm not lying, I have no idea how to dance!" Alexus insisted. "But you sing really well," Rylan said. "No, I really don't. I can't go high, I sing low," Alexus said. "That doesn't make much a difference, you still sing well in my opinion," Rylan said. "No matter how many times you tell me, I'm not going to believe it," Alexus said.

Rylan could see that dead set expression on her face, so he dropped it. Alexus suddenly stopped walking, and looked up and around. "What, did you change your mind already?" Rylan asked jokingly, stopping as well. "No, there's something not right, not right at all," Alexus said. "I hope it isn't my brother again," Rylan muttered to himself. Alexus started humming to herself, looking around. She bent down, and looked at the street, and run her fingers along the pavement. "What are you doing?" Rylan asked. "I don't know, trying to look like I know what I'm doing," Alexus said, standing up.

"Of course you are, but…" Rylan stooped down as well. "Ha, ha. I get it, you're mocking me," Alexus said. "No, I'm just an expert tracker. I see many footsteps, that are invisible to your untrained eyes, but they're quite beautiful, by the way," Rylan added, running his fingers along the ground, then proceeded to lick that finger. "Um, thank you?" Alexus said uncertainly. "Hmm, lots and lots of tracks," Rylan licked his lips. "Combat boots. Definite signs of an army… organized steps, not something you see every day, and oh! Oh! Fantastic! Marching and in unison! Now, tell me Alexus, you must get out and about, or at least more than me, but tell me, does this city have an army?" Rylan said, flopping on his stomach, and pressing his ear against the pavement.

"No armies, this isn't the alternate universe with the Cybermen," Alexus said. "Funny you should say that. The Cybermen are practically robots, no emotions, no individual thoughts, all following their creator. Now, tell me, have you been attacked by an army of robots lately?" Rylan asked, turning his head, and looking up at her. "I hate you! You couldn't have told me that earlier, you know, without the clues!" Alexus said, smiling. Rylan pushed up into a position so that he was crouching and he still looked at the ground with a curious interest. "But, where do these lead? Alexus?" Rylan asked.

"How am I supposed to know, I can't see anything!" Alexus said. "Right, but how about now?" Rylan snapped his figures. Rows upon rows of organized footsteps appeared, as if though dust was blowing away. "You are brilliantly amazing!" Alexus said, utterly blown away. "Well, I hate to lie," Rylan said, rubbing his hands together. Alexus gave him a small shove and looked at the tracks. "Um, looks like they're heading the way we're facing, so forward," Alexus said. "Yes, but the curious thing, is that these tracks are very, very recent. Alexus, how long ago did we walk on this street?" Rylan asked.

"What? Do sorcerers have a bad sense of time?" Alexus asked. "Well, it's pretty draining, but I can freeze time for a short period," Rylan said. "Oh, you so can not!" Alexus said. "Yes, I can, but back to the question," Rylan said. "Well, 15 minutes," Alexus guessed. "Hmm, these tracks are… 20 minutes. Wait! 22 minutes!" Rylan said. "Well, let's follow them!" Alexus said. "Okay, right, let's go!" Rylan said, taking Alexus' hand again, and led her down the streets.

"Oh, look there! Look where they lead!" Rylan said. "Of course, back to the serpentine… wait, the others are down there!" Alexus said. "Right, come on!" Rylan said, taking the top off. Alexus jumped down the hole, completely ignoring the ladder. Rylan looked around before jumping as well. He landed cleanly on his feet, and held his hand up as it admitted a white light again. "Come on!" Alexus said, running forward. "Wait up!" Rylan called, taking off after her. It took him a few minutes to catch up to her, by then, she reached the open vault and ran through it with Rylan on her heels.

She stopped at the calmness of the scene. Nindroids were scattered on the floor, and in the middle of the incredibly beautiful, sureal, and huge vault, stood the rest of the team, looking at a single nindroid that had a grip on Zane's ankle. Alexus and Rylan didn't stopped, and they all looked at their arrival. "Alexus Johnson," the nindroid said in a raspy voice that Alexus would never soon forget. "The Overlord," she whispered. Rylan looked downright terrified as the Overlord turned his gaze towards him. "A Siller," the Overlord breath. He started laughing manically until Zane lifted him by the collar, and pulled a cord or something from the back.

"What was all that about?" Alexus asked. "It's a long story, it's about time you got here, and what's with the Siller thing?" Jay asked. "Lots and lots of long stories," Alexus said, looking around. "Yeah, right now, I'd rather not go into what my last name means to others," Rylan said. "Alexus, you're smart, what do you make of this?" Jay asked. "Um, nindroid attack?" Alexus asked. "Hmm, it seems as if though they wanted to distract you from something," Rylan said. "But what?" Kai asked. "Hmm," Rylna closed his eyes and crouched down and pressed two fingers against the head of a fallen nindroid. His brow furrowed, and his head turned often, as if though he was looking for something with his eyes closed, and in a sense, he was.

He suddenly withdrew his figures as if though they were being burned, and opened his eyes. "Lloyd. They distracted you… no, yes, both! Lloyd, they're going for Lloyd!" Rylan stood up, waved his hand as he walked, while the other hand went through his hair. "They what?" Alexus shouted as the others followed him. "The Overlord planned on you to ward him away from the city, so you couldn't get to him in time. But! Oh, there's someone else behind this, his face unknown. That figure in the white, who is he? Did you figure that out?" Rylan asked, turning around, looking at them all. "No, they've all turned," Kai said.

"Well, we have to go anyway, we'll figure it out, come on!" Cole said, as they all started to walk towards the exit, but Nya lingered back. "Are you sure you won't help us?" she asked Skales. "No, we made a vow to never return to the surface, but good luck," he said. Before they took five more steps, he stopped them. "But there is one more thing. There is one serpentine that stands out in being fond of using electric cobrai," Skales said. "Who?" everyone shouted in unison.

When they walked out of the vault, Jay was on the verge of biting his nails, but Alexus and Rylan were confused. "Who in the Holy Roman Empire is Pythor?" Alexus asked Nya, following her. "It's a long story, and not a very good one at that," Nya said. "Do you remember that whole Great Devourer thing?" Kai asked. "Pfft, no! It was Saturday! I was sleeping! Though, I did wake up in the basement," Alexus said. "My father put up a protection charm, nothing reptilian or amphibian were able to get into the place," Rylan said.

"What can't your magic do?" Jay asked. "Well, change the weather, but, I do think… never mind," Rylan said, scratching his head. "Are you Harry Potter?" Jay asked. Rylan tilted his head and flashed Jay a smile. "Wish I was, my quick-witted friend, but I wish I was a Time Lord more. Girls love bowties and time travel," Rylan said, winking at Alexus. He gave a small chuckle before turning around and started walking. Nya looked and saw her apprentice nervously playing with her necklace with a faint blush and flustered expression on her face. "Well, bowties are cool," Alexus said, looking back at Nya. "Note to self, wear bowties," Cole muttered to himself.

"Anyway, it was a huge snake, and Pythor was the cause of it," Kai said. "Oi," Alexus said. "I can't believe he might be back, we saw him got eaten!" Cole said. "Well, it is hypothetically correct if Sensei survived, Pythor had a chance as well," Zane said. "But white scales?" Jay asked as they started to climb the ladder. "So, what now?" Alexus asked. "We're going to head to Borge Industries. Hopefully, we can track down Lloyd, stop the Overlord, and find a place to stay," Kai said. "Well, I live about 20 hours away, the commute to here would be awful!" Alexus said.

"Right, staying at my place is not anywhere near the question," Rylan said as he looked around. The sun was almost under the horizon. "Next stop, Borge Industries," Cole said.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Remember I'm having a contest, winner get's their OC to appear in this story! There's more details at the bottom of my profile page! Also, I'm launching a project called, "Ninjago Fanfiction Awards" I want you guys to tell me your favorites! Look for the categorizes also on my profile, but on the top! You can vote, nominate, etc. but you can't vote for yourself! PM me for either nominees and votes for the stories, or information and so I can see the result of your admittance to the compition! Good luck, and tell me what you think about the story!**


	10. Infiltration of the Tower

**Sorry, I wanted to update this sooner, but it took me a while to find the right words for this! I hope you watched Ninjago, and that you like this chapter!**

* * *

Cyrus Borge was frantically typing on a keyboard. Rylan was sitting in an area next to the window sill, constantly glancing out of it, looking at the street below. Everyone else was watching Borge work. He muttered his steps as he worked, but half the stuff the scientist said sounded like a different language to Alexus. With one final plug in, the screens around the office lit up. "So, what's the plan again?" Alexus asked, looking around. Rylan looked at the group, and jumped off the window sill. "We're going to try to erase the system with the techno blades, and erase the digital Overlord for good," Mr. Borge said. "But I thought you said we needed the hard drive with the Overlord to do that," Jay said. "That is true, but that was before I discovered the entire capability of what Zane's power truly allows us," Mr. Borge said. "What's that?" Rylan asked. "A chance to enter remotely."

Then, there was a bang on the elevator door. It opened, revealing the locals of the city, looking fierce. "See! Borge has been holding back on us!" the mailman said. "Oh, this is no time for post-apocalyptic roleplay!" Mr. Borge said. "This isn't roleplay, we heard about the nindroid activity! What if they come back? Besides, I want to catch up on my favorite shows!" the mailman said. Then, at the worst moment, the big screen behind them lit up. "Would you like to play a game?" it asked. "See! They are playing a game! Take back the power!" the mailman called, and started the people started attacking the machine Borge was working on.

"No, stop!"

"We're trying to help you!"

Jay rushed forward, but was thrown back. Then, the entire room lit up, and everyone stopped. "What's going on?" Alexus asked. "The transformation has started," Mr. Borge said. Orbs of golden light began to come out of the technology. Rylan rushed to the window sill, and looked out of it again. They were all over the city, and powering up the technology. "We have to isolate ourselves! If the Overlord finds out..." Borge didn't want to finish his sentence. "Mr. Borge, we have an enormous amount of activity," Pixal pointed to a screen. "They're coming! Initiate lockdown!" Borge said, typing a few keys. Rylan looked down, and saw nindroids, at the foot of the building, and they were operating a machine to cut through the wall that now surrounded the building. "We need more than the wall!" he called.

Nya immediately formed an idea. "If you ever want to see your favorite shows again, you'll get down there, and defend this building. Now!" she said to the people in a demanding voice. It was either respect for her bravery, realization of her words, or intimidation of the fire in her eyes that made the people rush for the doors. "I have so much respect for you," Alexus said with wide eyes. "Thanks Alex," Nya said. "I'll go down with them, just in case this goes astray," Rylan said, rushing to the elevator.

"Get seated, ninja, we have to do this quickly," Borge said. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane rushed into their seats, and leaned back in their chairs as Borge set up the sensors. "Remember, look for the deactivation port, there, you will need your techno blades to reboot the system," Mr. Borge said. "What?" Kai asked. "Look for a bright light, air head, and use your weapon," Cole said. "Right, I can do that," Kai said, relaxing in his seat. Then his eyes snapped open to glare at Cole. "Hey! I am not an air head!" he said sharply.

He had to relax again as Pixal came up to him, and projected a screen in front of him, and continued on. She stopped in front of Zane. "Be careful," she said. "I will come back to you," Zane said as she pulled up his screen. "Remember, the digital universe is the Overlord's turf. You play by his rules, but I will try and keep you hidden from him as long as I can," Mr. Borge said. "How do we know that this will work and not disintegrate us instantly?" Kai asked. "Hmm, I don't know, let's find out," Borge responded before pressing a button.

It was as if though they were falling asleep, their eyes began to droop and eventually closed. "Did it work?" Alexus asked. Cyrus began typing on a computer, while Pixal examined the screen in front of Zane. "Their vitals are strong," she informed them. "So far so good," Borge said, and pulled up the security footage of the front of the building.

* * *

Rylan was in front of the group, and they were waiting with baited breath for the nindroids to completely cut through the walls. "You're pretty brave to be standing in front, and you're only 17?" the postman said. "Yeah, I am," Rylan said. "What's your name?" the postman asked. "Rylan. Rylan Siller," the blond sorcerer turned to the front. When a square of it fell down, they walked forward, wanting the nindroids to get a good look of them. Rylan's eyes turned metallic gray, and shouted, "CHARGE!" The citizens rushed forward, before he did, punching every nindroid that dared to get too close to him. One touch was all it took for them to fall into a heap of crackling metal. Unknown to them all, something slipped by the defense.

* * *

"What's going on?" Alexus asked. Borge pulled another thing on another screen, and it showed inside the digiverse. "Wicked!" the apprentice said, monitoring the screen. "Hmm, it appears the ninja have mastered the digiverse," Borge said. Then, something charged into his wheelchair, knocking him over!

"My legs! They're back!" he shouted. Nya rushed over to hold them off. Then, Alexus jumped onto the top of them. The legs tried to buck her off and attack Borge at the same time. "Alexus, what in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" Nya shouted. "A Stetson, Nya! Stetsons' are cool!" Alexus shouted, holding onto the legs like a bull rider. "Where did you get it?" Nya asked. "I carry hats with me! I couldn't get my fez in time! I've always wanted to do this! Yee-haw!" Alexus shouted, looking like she was having the time of her life.

"Hello? Anyone there? I have to fall back! The nindroids are coming up!" they heard Rylan shout from the security footage. "The ninja have been discovered! They are being consumed by the data!" Pixal shouted. "We're all a bit consumed!" Nya shouted. The legs bucked Alexus off, and she hit the far wall. She got up again, straightened her hat, and jumped on the legs again.

"Pixal, you have to override the system!" Borge said. "Go, and stall the nindroids!" he shouted to Nya and Alexus. "But what about you?" Nya said. "They are my legs, and therefore, my problem!" he said. Alexus was bucked off again, this time, her vision was a bit blurry as she hit the wall again. "Alright, come on, Alexus!" Nya grabbed Alexus arm, and dragged her to the elevator. Alexus end up hitting the wall from being uncoordinated. "Sorry, Alexus!" Nya said, pressing the next floor down button.

* * *

Rylan was running up the stairs with the nindroid on his heels, when he heard a voice. "Rylan," it said. He turned around, still running, and tripped up the steps. "Artimus!" he shouted, looking for the source of the voice, and running again. When he got to a platform, the nindroids started firing their blast at him. "Do you not waste your power on him!" Pythor shouted. "He is a Siller!" Cryptor shouted. "A Siller? You're supposed to be a dark magician!" Pythor said. "Well, I'm the rebel of the family," Rylan said. "His father is a rival dark lord, what if he's tricking the heroes?" Cryptor asked. "Either way, the Sillers are an enemy of the Overlord," Pythor said.

"I'd like to think so!" a dark haired man appeared from nowhere, pushing Rylan to the side, and fired an orb of magic at a soldier. "Artimus?" Rylan said. "No one mocks our family name. You forget, we once dabbled in light magic!" Artimus shouted at the nindroids. "You switched over to the good side?" Rylan asked. "Ha! No! Leave before I decide to attack you! You're lucky those scrap heaps insulted the Siller name as I arrived!" Artimus said. "Good to see you again, brother," Rylan said, smiling as he ran up the steps.

"Good to make an appearance, but my main concern is my brother and that samurai!" Artimus said, running up the steps. "He's lucky I let him go, I love the chase sometimes!" Artimus said to himself.

Rylan ran into a huge room with a window for a wall at the far one, and Alexus and Nya were there. "They're coming, but so is someone else! I'll be at the top, to protect the ninja!" Rylan said, running to the elevator. "Good luck!" Alexus called. "Same to you two as well!" Rylan said. "Alexus, you might want to stand back," Nya said. Alexus backed up. Then, the doors opened, and Tech Wu, Pythor, and the nindroids came out. "We'll give you one chance to surrender!" Nya shouted as Alexus pulled out her sword.

Everyone just laughed. "Cute," Cryptor said. Nya looked at her bracelet, with seemed to be glowing! "I hate it when people call me 'cute,'" she said to Alexus. "So, the meddlesome samurai got an apprentice," Pythor said. Nya didn't answer.

Then, a huge exo skeleton crashed through the glass, right were Nya was standing!

Alexus held her arms up as the glass flew everywhere, and the mech bowled over all the nindroids! "Would you look at that?" Nya asked as she got settled into the armory. "You made me break a nail," she said. "You get more amazing by the day, don't you?" Alexus asked, clashing swords with the nindroid that engaged her into battle. "Alexus, I can handle this! Go upstairs and protect the ninja!" Nya called, swinging an arm of the mech and slamming the nindroids into the wall. "Then why did you bring me here?" Alexus called, running to the elevator, and waited for it to come down. "So you can see what you'll earn when you reach your full potential!" Nya said. "Awesome!" Alexus said as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened.

* * *

Rylan ran up the stairs, and felt like someone was following him. "It's either my brother, nindroids, or the silence," Rylan said to himself as he went back into the room with the ninja. He quickly looked around the room. "Where's Mr. Borge?" he asked. "Gone," Pixal said, then looked at him. "Look out!" she said. Rylan quickly ducked as a weapon flew where his head was a split second earlier. He rushed forward, and turned around. Pythor and Tech Wu stood, with their weapons raised. "Pixal, it looks like we're the last line of defense," Rylan said, his eyes turning icy blue.

"Mr. Borge said to protect them," Pixal said, taking a battle stance. Pythor and Tech Wu rushed to the ninja, and raised their weapons. Pixal rushed, and kicked the weapons out of their hands, and caught them. Rylan wanted to rush forward, but something hit him from behind.

He fell onto his stomach, but he quickly pushed himself up, and looked behind him. Artimus was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest with a smug smirk on his face. "I thought you were fighting the nindroids!" Rylan said. "Well, I realized my main goal. Father has missed seeing you around the house, and he thinks that you deserve a friend, namely, that samurai apprentice, she's rather beautiful, don't you think?" Artimus asked. "Leave her out of this!" Rylan said. "Oh, come on, why don't we just end our sibling rivalry," Artimus said, smiling. "I insist you leave, or else!" Rylan said. "Or else what?" Artimus asked, his eyes turning navy blue.

No one, other than Rylan, gave the slightest bit of attention to the newcomer. Alexus came from the elevator, and rushed towards Tech Wu and Pythor. "Don't worry, I got your back!" she said to Pixal. "You are as meddlesome as your mentor!" Pythor shouted. "I can live with that," Alexus said, holding up her sword. Pixal swung one of the weapons and knocked Tech Wu near the window sill. He looked up, and reached for a button that was somewhat tucked away. "Turn it off!" Pythor shouted, taking his weapon back from Pixal while she was distracted. "No! The ninja will be left behind in the digiverse!" Pixal said. "Just like they left me in the stomach of the great devourer," Pythor said bitterly.

Then, the elevator opened, with a nindroid, that rushed forward, and knocked Tech Wu out of the building, through the window. "Wait, what?" Alexus said. The nindroid turned around, and lowered the hood. "Sensei Garmadon?" Alexus said, before Pythor hit her in the head with the weapon. "But your oath! You vowed to never fight!" Pythor said. "When you took my son, all bets were off," Sensei said.

"It's the battle between brothers today," Artimus said, pinning Rylan's arm behind his back. "And the older siblings are winning!" he said, slamming him against the wall.

Alexus stood up, and was locked into battle with Pythor as Garmadon jumped out the window. Rylan was distracted as Alexus was fighting Pythor, giving Artimus the opportunity to throw him across the room again, next to the window. Artimus rushed over, and lifted Rylan by the collar. "Hope you can fly," Artimus said. He pushed Rylan back, so that his head was out of the hole in the window. "I know you can't kill me, Father wouldn't like that," Rylan smiled despite the situation. "You're right, the amazing thing is, no one has noticed me yet," Artimus said, before punching Rylan in the face, and they got back to their sibling fight.

"I'll give you this, you do fight fair," Pythor said to Alexus. "I think I'm very determined," she said, swinging her sword. "Though, you aren't exactly an opponent I'd call worth my time," Pythor said. He swung his weapon, hitting Alexus in the head again, slithering to the window. "So long, Sillers!" he called, looking at the bickering brothers before jumping out the window. Alexus sat up, and her head was pounding as she saw double.

Pixal checked Kai's screen. There was a rapid beating. Then, it started to flat line. "Kai just flat lined, that's never good," Alexus said, hearing the noise.

Rylan was pinned against the wall by Artimus. "It would be so easy to take you and Alexus back to our home, but right now, I'm going to let you worry about when the right moment is," Artimus said. He punched his younger brother in the stomach, and threw him across the room, so that he slid on the floor, and stopped near Alexus. He gave a dark laugh as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Nya, nindroids," Alexus said, blinking furiously, and tried to stand up. She did, and walked to the elevator with the room spinning. She pressed the button, and stepped into the elevator. She pressed a button, and as the doors closed, collapsed against the wall. "I'll get over this, it was just a hit to the head, nothing that hasn't happened before, but not like this," she started talking to herself. She stood up as straight as she could, and pulled out her sword.

When the doors opened, she didn't find Nya still fighting the nindroids, but the nindroids scattered. "The Overlord has been erased, switch your power off-line," Cryptor was telling the nindroids. Then, he looked at Nya. "I look forward to our second date," he said before his eyes turned white.

"Nya!" Alexus called, walking over to her. "They did it!" Nya said, getting out of her mech. Alexus head throbbed, and she nearly collapsed. "Alexus, are you okay?" Nya asked, rushing to her apprentice. "I was just knocked in the *_cabeza_," Alexus said, smiling. "Come on, let's go see how the ninja are doing," Nya said, guiding Alexus to the elevator. "They must be well, they said the Overlord was erased," Alexus said.

When they were in the room, the ninja were already out of the chairs and very much alive. "You did it!" Nya said, rushing over to hug Kai. "That was exciting!" Alexus said, holding her arms out, welcoming anyone to hug her. Cole and Rylan walked at the same time. She ended up hugging Cole first, then Rylan.

When she pulled away, she saw Sensei Wu. "Sensei, you're back!" she said. "He's the one that hit me in the head with a staff, right?" Rylan asked. "Yep," Alexus said. "Nothing new!" Rylan said brightly, smiling. Then, Alexus noticed his eye was black, then she noticed the room had stop spinning. "What happened to your eye?" Alexus asked. "Fighting," Rylan said. He held his hand up, with an ice pack in it, and pressed it against his eye. "That should reduce the swelling," he said. He held up his other hand with an ice pack. "I saw you got hit in the head," he said. "Thank you," Alexus said, pressing the pack against her head.

"What about Lloyd?" Sensei Garmadon asked. Everyone fell silent. "Maybe we can track him somehow?" Alexus offered. "If we erased the Overlord in time, then he might be safe," Zane said as he and Pixal began typing.

"Come on, Alexus, you need to lie down," Nya said. "Alright," Alexus said, letting herself be guided out of the room. "We'll let you know when we find something or make contact," Pixal said.

* * *

Rylan was in a room by himself. He was meditating, and extending his mind to Ninjago. He was mentally in places he had never been before, and he eventually found himself in an ocean, and he saw a blond kid in mainly green. "Lloyd," he said, speaking to the ninja's mind. "Lloyd, you need to wake up. Find a safe place, we will find you," Rylan told himself. Lloyd eyes snapped open, and looked around, before swimming up.

* * *

They were all working until the sun had set. Rylan, Alexus and Nya came back, and were there just in time as Pixal was hitting the final keys. "Lloyd, are you there?" Pixal asked. "Can you hear me?" Silence fell amongst them. "I'm here!" a voice said, and they all exclaimed in relief. "I'm alright!" Lloyd said. "Where are you?" Garmadon asked. "Dad? You're alive!" Lloyd shouted, sounding positively happy. "I'm in a remote village!" Lloyd said. "Stay there, we'll pick you up!" Kai said. "Alright!" Lloyd said. "Don't worry! I will have a candy bar for you when you get back!" Alexus said. "I'm gonna hold you to it!" Lloyd said. "I rarely break a promise!" Alexus said. "Come on! Let's go!" Kai said. "I'm coming too," Alexus said, as they all rushed to the elevator. "You know, I'm pretty sick of the elevator, can we take the stairs?" Alexus asked. "Sure, race ya!" Jay called. "Wait up!" Alexus called, before hitting the wall next to the door that led to the stairs. "I'll help you down," Cole said. Rylan pursed his lips, but he did the best he could to not feel any emotions.

The thing he was worried most was that his brother could have easily taken him or Alexus today. _When will the time be right?_ Rylan asked himself. "So, Siller is your last name?" a voice asked behind him. Rylan turned and saw Sensei Wu and Garmadon. "Yes, it is," he said. "Once, your family were sorcerers that were great with light magic. Until recently, when your father dabbled in dark magic, and became a rival to the Overlord as a dark lord," Sensei Wu said. "Yes, the first time he did was the worst day of my life. I have motivated myself to pursue light magic," Rylan said. "You must know by now, Alexus is a good judge of character. If she trust you, then you must have rebelled against your family."

"Just my father and brother," Rylan said, smiling. "Today was a good day for sibling rivalries."

* * *

*_Cabeza- _Spanish for head

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this. Now, let's talk about Ninjago. I'm kind of sad, but I'm not just a fan girl. I'm a fan warrior! We brave through this! Okay, I'm as devastated as Doomsday, and I will have bad memories when I eat hot dogs for certain reasons, but we get another season! Oh, and my pole will end on the 28th! I'm extending my contest because no one has submitted anything. Have a good day, remember to review!**


	11. Boys

**Good news! I've already previously written the next few chapters, so updates might be quicker! But, this is where it gets a bit more AU. I promise I will try to get to my other stories, but the thought process is just a little slow, so I am definitely open to suggestions! Not just story suggestion, also song suggestions!**** Well, I hope you like the first part, I thought of it when I was trying to fall asleep, and I wanted to do something because I made myself cry at a thought of something later in the story. If I cried, I think you will too! Anyway, let's get to this adorkable scene!**

* * *

Alexus was wandering around the halls of Borge Industry. They had a floor for housing, and another with a library much to Alexus' delight. She wanted to ask Rylan if he wanted to see what books they had, see what kind of taste he had in books. "You're taste in books says a lot about your character," she explained to Nya before she left the room they were sharing. She was about to knock on his door when she heard a noise coming from it. She felt like a big snoop, but she pressed her ear against it. Unless Alexus was mistaken, she heard a guitar, and singing, really good singing at that. It sounded like a familiar song, but with a different rhythm to it, one more calm, and with a different pitch in some places.

_You're insecure  
I don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
You don't need to make up  
What you love  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it isn't hard to tell  
You don't know, no_

_You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You would understand why I want you so desperately  
When I'm looking at you, and I can't believe  
You don't know, no  
You don't know you're beautiful  
That's what makes you beautiful_

_So come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it isn't hard to tell  
You don't know, no  
You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
When I look at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, no  
You don't know you're beautiful  
That what makes you beautiful_

Rylan stopped singing, and just played his guitar to strum. Alexus didn't understand why he altered the lyrics a bit, and who he was obviously singing about! It can't have been Nya, she had enough on her plate, and Rylan had just told Alexus that he and Pixal were officially friends yesterday. The only other girl that Rylan knew was-

Alexus gasped. Little did she know, Cole was coming down the hall, silently, and he found Alexus with her ear pressed against the door. He just watched from a corner, curious.

Alexus listened as Rylan stopped his guitar solo, and just sung a capella.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it isn't hard to tell  
You don't know, no  
You don't know you're beautiful_

Rylan began strumming again, and continued singing.

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, no  
You don't know you're beautiful  
No, no  
You don't know you're beautiful  
No, no  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Alexus didn't know that she was supporting herself with the doorknob. Her hand slipped, turning the knob, opening the door, and she tumbled into his room. 'Just my freaking luck!' Alexus thought when she processed the whole thing. She fell onto her face on the carpet floor. "Alexus? What are you doing?" Rylan asked, setting his acoustic guitar to the side, and looked at her, blushing a bit. She stood up, blushing as well. "Um, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the library, I think I dislocated my shoulder, you have an amazing voice," she added the last part without thinking. "Oh, you heard that?" Rylan asked. "Um, yeah, sorry, but I really did want to know if you wanted to go to the library!" Alexus said.

"Well, it's actually good to know that you heard it, I wouldn't the courage to sing to you face to face. I wrote that song about you, you see, I kind of altered the lyrics to fit how I feel about you a bit, and better grammar," Rylan said. "Really? Well, the grammar I believe, but why me?" Alexus asked. "Well, I feel something different with you, and I just, don't know what it is, your mere presence just make me stammer over my words sometimes, you're amazing, you just have a certain way of doing things that just blows me away! Alexus, I-I really like you." Rylan had stood up and walked towards her.

"Really? But, you know that Cole and I-" Alexus was cut off. "But you've seen how he acts around Nya! It's the same way he acts with you. But, in my opinion, a proper gentleman should have his heart dedicated to one girl. You are that girl to me, you are a light, a bright light that saved me from utter darkness," Rylan said. Alexus couldn't think of anything to say.

Rylan walked up to her, placed his hands on his shoulders, leaned down and kissed her cheek. Alexus flushed, and looked up at him. He was smiling, as if though he had accomplished a long-term goal. Alexus pulled away and ran out of the room, heading for a place of a sort of safe haven for her. The library. _Hermione, I have never felt more closer to you, the library, a place where no one will make you confused, make you flustered, make your heart ache, unless you read a really good book!_ Alexus thought.

* * *

Cole was wondering around the halls, looking for Alexus. He had so many thoughts crossing his mind, starting with the fact that Rylan was singing a song about her. He finally spotted her as he turned a corner that had the entrance to the library. "Alex!" he called. She stopped, and looked at him. "We really need to talk," he said, walking up to her.

"About what?" she asked. "About you, and Rylan," Cole said. "Oh," Alexus said, looking down, the one subject she wanted to avoid. "Listen, I need to know, do you still love me?" Cole asked. "Yes," Alexus said, looking him in the eyes. "But, do you love Rylan?" Cole pressed. Alexus looked down at her feet. "Yes," she whispered. "I knew it," Cole said. "I'm sorry," Alexus said. "Apparently not," Cole said coldly. "What?" Alexus said, looking up. "I thought that you would love me until the end, but it seems I was wrong, and to make matters worst, your perfect match is Jay!" Cole said. "I don't feel anything for Jay! He's just a great friend! Besides, you haven't been loyal either," Alexus said, for some reason, deciding to fight back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole asked. "Well, ever since you found out that you were Nya's perfect match, you've been acting different, and not in a good way!" Alexus said. "Well, I want to know, is it going to be me, or Rylan?" Cole asked. "You're making me choose between you two, when you're obviously not sure whether you choose between me and Nya?" Alexus asked. "Whatever, just go and read your books, no wonder you don't have any friends," Cole glared at her, before turning around. "This is a side of you I've never seen before, and I don't like it," Alexus said to him. He never responded, he didn't even stop walking, and soon disappeared down the hall.

Alexus' shoulders drooped, and she felt her eyes moisten. Not wanting anyone to see, she quickly opened the door to the library, and went inside, and closed the door behind her. She pulled out her tissue she carried with her as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She looked around and looked at all the books. Normally, this would have been a sight of joy for her, but now, it was a sight of sorrow. Alexus walked over to a shelf, and randomly drew a book off the shelf.

She looked out the window before looking at the book title. As if the weather was mocking her dreary mood, it had started to rain. When she looked, she found it was ironic that she drew her favorite, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. She held the book closer to herself, and collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

* * *

Nya knocked on the door to the library. She thought it was best to tell Alexus that the guys, excluding Rylan, were following a lead on possible nindroid activity. "Alex!" she called. There was no answer. Nya opened the door, and looked around. She heard something that sounded like someone was sobbing. "Alex?" Nya asked, walking around the shelves. "Go away," a voice moaned behind the shelf Nya was looking at. She quickly walked down the rest of the aisle, and looked down the next one. Alexus was slumped against the bottom row of books; she was still clutching the book close to her heart. "Alexus, what's wrong?" Nya said, quickly dropping to her knees next to Alexus.

Alexus didn't answer. "Alex, what's wrong? You can tell me, we're friends," Nya said. "That's not what Cole said," Alexus sobbed. "What do you mean?" Nya asked. "Cole and I fought," Alexus said, casting the book to the side. "Oh, Alex, where does it hurt?" Nya said. "Right here," Alexus said, pointing to her heart. "Oh, you two had a verbal fight," Nya said, sitting next to Alexus. "It hurts," Alexus whispered. "I bet it does, you're in a library, and you're sad," Nya said. Alexus flashed the barest hint of a smile, but it must have been a trick of the light, because the next second, she looked sadder than Nya had ever seen her.

"What did Cole say?" Nya asked. "He said that I haven't been loyal, and I accused him of the same thing, and he said that because I read so many books, I don't have any friends," Alexus muttered. "Oh, so rude," Nya said. "He's right, I've been lonely for most of my jr high years, so that I just read, and pretend that the characters are my friends," Alexus said. "Well, you might not realize it, but you're not alone," Nya said. "You have me, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Jay, and Rylan," she continued. "Yeah, that's true, but for how long?" Alexus asked. "Guys can be jerks sometimes, but you and I; we'll pull through a lot of things together, and as long as you need me, whether it be as a mentor or a friend, I'll be with you," Nya said.

"Thanks that means a lot, and I'm gonna hold you to it," Alexus said, finally smiling. "I promise you," Nya said. Alexus started drying her eyes, when they heard something crash from the hall. "What was that?" Alexus asked fearfully, as they stood up. "Not sure, check the windows in case there are any intruders outside," Nya said. "Where are the ninja?" Alexus asked, running silently to the window, and pulling something out of her pocket. "They went on a mission, Rylan is the only guy nearby!" Nya said, running to the door.

* * *

Rylan was flipping through his journal entry; it was the only thing that distracted his mind, he was hoping she would show up soon. Then, thunder crashed behind him so loud; that he turned around in fright. The nearby candle light, he was more fond of it than florescent lighting, went out completely, for some reason, and Rylan jumped from his seat and looked around. Rain pattered against the window, and the pages of his journal started turning rapidly by themselves. He looked at the pages as they stopped one the last one. Lightning illuminated the room long enough for him to read the one word, not written by the blond sorcerer by himself, but someone else. Someone he would never admit his fear to.

_Artimus…_

Suddenly, Rylan heard a loud crash from nearby, and his heart started racing as he ran out of the room, and into the hall. The thumps were getting louder, and he turned a corner to the hall that had the door to the small library. He opened the door to a scene of uttermost chaos.

Men dressed in completely black or white were throwing books about, ripping pages out of the spines. Rylan looked around in horror, and small relief filled him when he saw Alexus and Nya at the other side of the room, seemingly uninjured. He started to walk forwards, but two guards quickly grabbed hold of his arms, and he struggled against them.

"Ah, Rylan, so nice of you to finally join us!" a low, yet soft voice said to his right. He stepped from the shadows, with a malicious smirk on his face. Before Rylan stood Artimus Siller with a dagger in his hand. "Artimus!" Rylan whispered, his expression hardening as he struggled harder. The thought of Alexus and his brother in the same room...

"Yes, me," Artimus said calmly, stepping forward, and placing the dagger under his brother's throat. "It's time, Rylan. You see, father felt the house to be a little quiet since your absence, and he wants you to come back. Oh, but don't worry, you're allowed to bring guest," Artimus said, the blade nipping into his brother's skin slightly. "Leave him alone!" Alexus shouted.

Artimus withdrew his dagger, and turned around to look at her. When his eyes rested on Alexus, they widened, and he grinned like a mad man. "Alexus Johnson," he said, relishing the sound of her name. Weapon in his hand, he walked over to the girls, and Rylan struggled harder than ever, but it was useless. Nya stood in front of Alexus, and took a battle stance.

Artimus simply laughed and waved his hand. Nya flew into a book shelf, and fell unconscious from impact. Alexus looked at her mentor, horrified, and looked back at Artimus, who was only four feet away from her! She reached to draw out her sword, but found that Artimus had it, and handed it to a guard. "Who are you?" she asked fearfully, looking at him. "I'm Artimus Siller, Rylan's older and better brother," he said. Artimus covered the distance between them, and he placed his hands on her face, and moved her head so that she had to look up into his black eyes.

"Oh yes, you certainly are the chosen apprentice," Artimus whispered, but the room was so quiet, everyone could hear. Alexus trembled slightly as Artimus pulled his knife out, and with one hand under her chin, the flat of the blade brushed against her face. "Get-away-from her!" Rylan growled. "Don't worry, brother, I'm not allowed to kill her, I'm not even allowed to harm her in anyway," Artimus said, never taking his eyes off of Alexus' terrified expression. "But, Father never said how beautiful you are," he whispered, his warm breath blowing into her ear, making her knees weak.

He put his knife away. "I think we've spent enough time here," Artimus called to the men, Rylan looked around, as he saw them start to pick Nya up off the ground, and Artimus swung his arm around Alexus' shoulders. "No, no, no, you're not taking them too!" Rylan shouted as the men started to drag him off. "Oh, Rylan, what if we need a bit… leverage?" Artimus asked, his face splitting into an even bigger grin. Rylan struggled again, but to save them the trouble, they hit Rylan on the back of the head with the hilt of a sword.

"No!" Alexus shouted as he collapsed onto the floor. Artimus led her away, his arm still around her. She was too afraid of what he would do if she tried to break free. "I wouldn't be worried about him, he's at the mercy of the guards," Artimus said, and soon, they were in the hall way. "I would be more worried about you," Artimus continued. "Why is that?" Alexus said, her voice breaking off. "Because, you're at the complete mercy of me," Artimus smirked, pulling her closer to him, making her stomach twisted into multiple knots.

* * *

**Oh, so he finally got them! So, I still have the Ninjago Fanfiction Awards going on, check out my profile for more details! Remember to review!  
****Allons y!**


End file.
